My Hero Academia: To See The Past, Present, and Future!
by OBgaming
Summary: Class 1 A and B, all of U.A staff and Gran Torino are teleported to watch the Past, the Present, and The Future. I do not own My Hero Academia only my Ocs.
1. Prologue

It was just normal day at U.A, as the students of class 1-A and class 1-B was getting ready for their camping trip. All of sudden a blinding light cause them to close their eyes. When they open their eyes what they shock them. Class 1-A, Class 1-B, all of U.A staff and Gran Torino.

They looked around and saw that they were in a huge room with a second floor with a sign that said 'Bedrooms for Males on the left and Females on the right', a dinning area with so much food you can't even decide, a Reading/Computer room, a arcade room, a bathroom room/ Hot springs, a training room and last a big theater area that can fit 82 people in fact all the rooms do.

The students started to panic at what was going as the pro heroes sweatdropped at how they were reacting to whats going on. In that theater room 3 teens around the age of 16 were watch a movie when they then turn their attention to the people in the room with them.

" Oh hello, nice to meet you all. My name is Omarion Brown, but I sometimes go by the name OB." the boy with the brown hair somewhat covering his right eye said with a small smile while standing up. " Ok, now can you tell us why we are here?" Mr. Aizawa demand wanting to know why they were drag to some unknown place. " The reason your all here is to see the past, present, and future. And the best way to show it is by watching it in anime style. By the way I'm Kevin Firestone, but I also sometimes by the name Kev." The boy with the red, black, and grey hair said with a big smile. " May I ask why you three want us to see it?" this time it was Principal Nezu who spoke. " To be honest, we wanted to see you guys reacts and to help you guys out. And I'm Mike Iceland" A boy with blue hair said with a bored look and show no expression.

" So is there going to be a main character in this?" Nezu asked." yes there is. The main character will have his or her secrets revealed, so its up to that person if they want to reveal their secrets and its is one of the students of U.A High. It may can help them in the future." OB said with a smile and this got a uproar from the students.

" SHUT UP YOU SIDE CHARACTERS! I'M THE MAIN CHARACTER CAUSE I'M BETTER THEN ALL OF YOU" Bakugo shouted.

" I bet I shine, no one will be able to keep their off me!" Aoyama said while flipping his hair.

" Ha, I bet it will be one of class 1-B is instead of one of those 1-A show offs!" Monoma said with creepy smile.

Midoriya was sweating bullets worry that One for All will be reveal and All Might in his buff form just like his successor. " ok everyone calm down and we will tell you all who is the main character is." Kevin said with a grin along with Omarion and Mike who had a small grin. " Drum roll please." OB said as Mike started play a drum out of nowhere." And the Main character is ... Izuku Midoriya!" Omarion yelled with a microphone in his and a small top hat. That said boy froze up with all eyes on him as he was sweating more then ever. " WHAT?! YOUR TELL US THAT SHITTY DEKU IS THE MAIN CHARACTER?!" Bakugo yelled pissed of that Deku was the main character." Yes Bakugo. Midoriya is the main character, which means that it is his choice of he want to reveal his secrets to everyone. I will not force him to reveal his secrets as well as thoughts if he does not want to." Omarion said as he was staring at the green hair boy." W-w-well I need to talk about something to All might if thats okay?" Izuku said. OB gave him a nodded and a smile telling him that it was ok.

_With Izuku and All Might  
_"All Might is it ok to lets everyone know about one for all?" Izuku said nerves about one for all being revealed. " Well young Midoriya I think its now best to tell them about one for all even dow I do not want the secret to be revealed, so go head." All Might said and got a nodded from the green haired boy and turned back around. "O-o-ok I'm ready." Izuku said.

"Ok before we start the first episode lets get some snacks and drinks. You all can get what ever you want. It will start in 20 mins, so don't be slow. Also if someone need to go to the bathroom the episode will be put on pause but only for 5 mins so be quick and the episode will pause if 10 or more people have question or surprised at what they saw. And last don't use your quirk unless its important if not then don't. That goes for you Bakugo." Kevin said while pointed a Bakugo who glared at him.

Everyone got there snacks and Drinks and want to the theater area with their were couches, beanbags, theater chairs, soft mattress, pillows and blankets in each seat and tables to place the food at. The T.V was big enough for all them to watch. The students sat on the left and the teachers and pro heroes on the right. Izuku sat on a beanbag in the middle with Uraraka on his left and Iida on his right." Wow Deku I can't wait to see your past!" Uraraka said happy to see her friend/crush past. Izuku just nodded still nerves about it. Omarion sat in front of Izuku, Kevin sat next to Kendo who didn't mind Kevin sitting next to her, and Mike who sat next to Todoroki.

Once everyone was settled Omarion take a remote to the T.V out of a portal which shock the people around him. He press three buttons. One to turn on the T.V which had the words 'My Hero Academia' on it and play episode 1 with the second button. And the last button was to turn off the Lights but luckily small lights not to bight come on. And soon the first Episode play.


	2. Izuku Midoriya: Origin

Episode 1 Izuku Midoriya's Origins  
**The screen showed a young boy with green eyes, messy dark green hair and four symmetrical freckles on his cheeks crying on screen.  
**  
"Deku!", "Midoriya!" most of class 1-A exclaimed in shock ,well anger in bakugo's case, as the they were surprised at Izuku really being the main character not that they didn't like him, on the contrary, he's extremely likeable and amusing to watch. The teacher weren't as shocked as they could see the potential and drive in this particular student.

**"Why are you being so mean Kacchan?" asked the crying child Izuku.  
**  
**The green showed child Izuku standing protectively in front of a crying boy on the ground. The screen shifted to show three boys, with a young boy with Ash blond spiky hair and explosions coming off, and the two boys in the back activating their quirks of wings as well extendable fingers.**

**"Even though you're quirkless...you're pretending to be a hero, Deku?" Said the child Bakugo as he and his two friends took threatening steps towards child Izuku.**

'What?' most of the class 1-A and 1-B thought as they didn't expect that Bakugo was such a bully even at such a young age, as well as what he meant by calling Izuku quirkless.

'Quirkless? Impossible.' Todoroki thought to himself as he narrowed his eyes at the screen, pondering on why Bakugo was calling Izuku quirkless when he clearly has a strong quirk

**Izuku's current voice was heard throughout the room from the screen, "All men are not created equal, This was the reality I learned about society at the age of four... And that was my first and last setback" as the scene shifted to child Izuku being beat up by Bakugo and his goons.**

"Bakugo!" , "Not cool, man" "You're such a bully!" most of the class 1-A and B yelled shocked as they knew he had anger issues but didn't expect him to be so violent as a kid.

"That is isn't really the attitude of someone aspiring to be a hero should have, Young Bakugo " said Principal Nezu with his usual cheerful tone coming out a bit stricter than usual.

" He right Bakugo, you better change attitude because, if you don't it lead you in to deep trouble." OB said.

"Tchh" Bakugo clicked his tongue and looked away from everyone.

**The scene shifted to what seemed to be current day Izuku running down a busy street with upbeat energetic music playing in the background. It then showed Izuku watching a huge, shark-like human raging on top of train tracks holding up traffic.**

" Is this the début of Mt. Lady?!" yelled an excited Mineta

"Yup" said an excited Izuku at the thought of seeing pro heroes fight, mostly getting over the discomfort brought on by those flashbacks.

"Lucky bastard" spat a jealous Mineta as he glared at Izuku for being able to see the gorgeous heroine in person and on her début no less.

The class 1-A and B sweat-dropped as Mina, Jiro and based on the position of her uniform, presumably Toru glared at Mineta as they figured he was jealous due to perverse reasons and not hero adoration.

Mineta then gets a slap on the back of the head. "Ow! Who did that?!" Mineta shouted. " Do that again and next time it will be what makes you a man." Omarion threaten Mineta and giving off a red aura, as a vine want back into his arm. Mineta was so scared that he grabbed his manly hooded while shaking like a leaf. All of the guys expect Kevin and Mike, made a promise to not piss Omarion off.

Omarion, Kevin, and Mike then disappeared and then reappeared right in front of everyone. Omarion had a guitar and a microphone in front of him, Kevin had a guitar and a microphone in front of him too, and Mike had a drum set in front of him.

**The Intro then plays and All Might is shown from different angles before showing him from behind in front of a glowing space. **with OB, Kev, and Mike playing along

_I do not own the song _

"Whoa" said most of the classes with stars in there eyes

"No way, They know how to play instrument too" Kaminari asked to no one in particular with Jiro beside him bobbing her head to the beat of the music and hopping to talk Omarion to teach her how to play song too.

"So cool!" Exclaimed Kirishima and Sero said with stars in their eyes.

**Midoriya's face is shown looking up in aww.**

_You see the sun rise. A new day is upon you. You bite your nails and knees start to tremble. _

**The image panes out to show him kneeling, sparkles all around him before standing up. All Might is shown again in a superhero pose**

_The time is upon you to show them what you can do _

**Midoryia reaches out his hand towards All Might, and it cuts back to a close up of All Might from behind.**

_and soon they will know that _

**Midoriya reaching out to All Might with All might turning to face the screen**

_The Day Has Come!_

**An image of each of Class 1-A well as in their hero costume for all to see, pop up one by one, pausing only to show a sign reading My Hero and then once again to show another sign reading Academia. Only to stop on title screen reading My Hero Academia.**

"We look so cool!" Exclaimed Mina.

"So Manly!" shouted Kirishima in happiness.

"Did you all see me? I looked magnificent!" Said Aoyoma with pride at how splendid he looked on-screen.

" Hey where is class 1-B!" someone from class 1-B shouted.

**A raining street is shown.**

_Late into the night I hear storming._

**The camera pans down to show Midoriya on a bridge.**

_An end to the rain is what I prey and I'm hoping. Now I feel the pressure of the city. Oh. How it eats me whole!_

**Midoriya looks down before the camera shows a close up of Midoriya, he is sad and soaking wet as he starts walking.**

"Why do you look so sad?" Hagakure asks Midoriya who just looks at his lap.

"Ya, and what's with these lyrics? I mean I'm loving the beat but the lyrics are sad." Jiro comments.

**Midoriya is shown walking looking down as all of his notebooks pass by at his side.**

_So many names and faces. Sleepless nights spent in unknown places and everyday I walk straight into the great unknown!_

"Deku, are those your notebooks? You really had a lot." Uraraka noted.

"I've been keeping those for as long as I can remember. They mean a lot to me." Izuku said embarrass

**The notebooks stop and just his feet are shown as he walks before he stops. All his notebooks are shown in a quick transition before a young Midoriya and Bakugo are show with a black bar separating them.**

_I'm not to blame! I gonna take a stand._

**Suddenly Midoriya and Bakugo switch sides and are shown back to back, now older. Midoryia looks really sad.**

_You say my name! I'm telling you reach out and_

**Suddenly it zooms in on their faces, Midoriya looking really determined. They both grit their teeth before being shown in their hero costumes both look mad before their fits are shown meeting in a powerful punch that explodes.**

_Finally take my hand!_

**Tomura Shigaraki was reaching out to the screen, still covered in hands.**

The students and even a few teachers gasped at the villain's appearance, his one visible eye sending chills down their spines.

**A close up of All Might's fist is shown before you see a full image of him punching towards the camera. The angle then changes to show a ton of enemy's getting swept away by the force of All Might's punch.**

_Colliding fists! _

**Nomu is shown before All Might punches again and he and All Might are shown fighting.**

_they're what's gonna make you! _

**Kurogiri is shown, his shadow getting closer to camera, before it changes to Eraserhead in the midst of battle.**

_You grit your teeth or they're gonna break you! The time upon you to show them what you can do. You're breaking the mold to show you're not them!_

**Midoriya is shown running before Uraraka, Iida, Mineta, Tsuyu, Todoroki, and Kirishima are all shown in their hero costumes running while using their powers.**

_Will we break through? I don't know don't know. The bells are ringing come out and play now. _

"That's us!" Kirishima exclaimed. Bakugo smiled. "I look awesome in my hero costume!" he said

_The time upon you to show them what you can do._

**Midoriya is shown in his hero costume also running before punching the camera. His fist is shown shifting back and forth between his own fist and All Might's.**

_and soon they will know that The Day Has Come!_

Everyone seemed a little confused at that, sure Midoriya's power was like All Might's but it wasn't exactly the same...

**The whole class is shown in pairs before an image of the whole class in their hero costumes in front of the school is shown all posing prepared for battle. The music stops, the opening ends. **and Omarion, Kevin, and Mike disappeared and reappeared back in their seats.

**"**So cool!" Mina said as she took out her cellphone to snap a picture of the entire class in there hero suits.

"Dude did you see All Might fighting around 20 guys?!" yelled Sero

"Yeah, but did you also see Mr. Aizawa do the same? Who knew he could be so manly!" shouted Kirishima

"Ah Aizawa your class is so youthful" Midnight a.k.a Nemuri Kayama said to Shota Aizawa with one hand on her face while All Might did his signature laugh as the students stared at the teachers in admiration.

"Wow Deku who knew you could look so cool" Uraraka cheerfully exclaimed to the boy next to her.

'Whoa! I looked so cool, we all did' He thought to himself while looking at all his classmates animatedly talking about what they saw, Although his face immediately became red with steam coming from his ears from hearing Uraraka's comment on him, He sighed in relief as luckily she didn't see him freaking out to the fact a girl was complementing him. But Omarion saw the whole thing and chuckled to himself.

**Izuku's voice began to narrate " It all Began in China, in Qingqing City, with news of a baby giving off a shining light." The screen then showed a man with the label 'Papa' freaking out about his baby shining.**

Everyone laughed or chuckled with even the stoic Todoroki and Aizawa, cracking a small smile at the nervous father.

"I remember when my first activated. It was quite memorable for everyone" said a cheerful Toru Hagakure reminiscing fondly when her quirk activated.

"No doubt..." the class 1-A and B muttered in unison with a sweat-drop behind their heads, as they all collectively imagined a set of parents checking up on their kid and only to see her vanish, with the only trace being an invisible floating diaper.

**The clip then changes to show many different children with different powers looking shocked.**

**Ever since then, superpowers were discovered in various places, and time passed without the cause being identified.**

**The Earth is shown before being blocked by the moon.**

**" Before we knew it, the supernatural became normal, and dreams became reality."**

**The moon moves and the Earth is once again shown, this time with the sun shining brightly behind it. A cap flows over the camera before All Might can be seen can be seen walking down a tunnel.**

"It's All Might!" most of both classes calls out.

**" The world has become a superhuman society, and about 80% of the world's population now has some kind of special trait."**

"You really know your stuff Midoriya." Shoji comments. Midoriya blushed and rubbed the back of his head.

"W-Well, I was really into all things hero related, so I did a lot of research..." Izuku trailed off.

**All Might stopped in front of a large door before it opened to a bright light. When the door finally opened his cape start flying behind him.**

"**Our streets looked like scenes from comic books. As city's swirled with chaos and confusion, a new profession dominated our collective consciousness."**

**The screen turned pure white before showing the humongous man once again, roaring into the sky. He then destroyed a pylon sending it careening down to the civilians below. Death Arms could then be seen running towards the falling debris catching it as the music picked up.**

"**It was an age of heroes."**

The students cheered a little, seeing the pro hero at work. It was something they all got a kick out off.

In the back the teachers were all considering how they'd personally take down the huge villain.

"**Oh nice! Way to go Death Arms!"**

"**The punching hero! I wish I had a quirk that made me super strong."**

**The hero could be seen struggling a little with the heavy weight but he was managing to hold it. The screen then turned blue as the hero got an introduction card similar to Midoriya's.**

This time the students cheered properly for the hero, getting into the show now.

"Yeah, super strength would be an awesome quirk! Could you imagine?" Sero spoke up, impressed. Everyone agreed with him.

**Suddenly a stream of water shot past the civilians keeping them from getting any closer to the scene. The camera then panned along to show the hero Backdraft.**

"**Everyone please stay back, this area is far too dangerous!"**

"**Woah, it's the rescue specialist! Backdraft is here. He'll make sure we're ok!"**

**At this the hero also got an introduction card.**

**The camera then finally showed Midoriya again, excitedly trying to see past everyone and hopping all over the place.**

"**This guy most be pretty desperate to go fullmonster in front of everyone middle of the city."**

"**Just some amateur, stole someone's bag."**

"**A quirk like that and he's just some petty thief?"**

"What a waste of a quirk." Gran Torino sighed sadly.

"Yes, it's a shame that someone with such a strong power would waste it on something like this." OB said shaking his head.

**Midoriya finally started pushing past people to get to the front of the crowd with an amazed look on his face.**

"**I got held up. Trains out. Another villain. I'm not sure when I gonna make it into the office."**

"Sadly it seems events like these are becoming more and more common. It's affecting people's ability to do their jobs." Ectoplasm said, unhappy with how their work affected civilians.

"**huh?!"**

**Suddenly a bunch of girls shrieked in excitement as another hero flow overhead.**

"**AHH, IT'S KAMUI, WE'RE YOU'RE BIGGEST FANS!"**

"Oh yeah! The fan girls, willing to do anything for you, even-MFHNM!" Mineta was suddenly cut off by a vine that came from OB.

"One more word and it will be a lot worse than a vine." OB warned him.

**The pro hero ran along the roof of a bus before launching into air towards the villain. He landed on the bridge then leapt again, narrowly avoiding being crushed by the behemoth. He finally ended up high in the air above the monster.**

"**Get away from me or I'll break you toothpick!" The Thief yelled.**

**Midoriya finally made his way to the front of the crowd, beside a man who looked to be later on in life.**

"**Oh wow, this is gonna be good."**

**The monster tried to slap the hero away but he swung away to a nearby pylon.**

"**It's Kamui Woods." Izuku said.**

"You really love this profession, don't you Midoriya?" Asked Jirou with an amused smirk at her classmate's excitement. Midoriya's response was merely to blush a little.

**The hero got an introduction similar to those before him.**

"**He may be new but he's making a big name for himself!" Izuku said.**

"**One look at that dopey grin and I know what you are, A fan boy!" the man beside him said.**

"Definitely one." Mina said allowed, causing Both class to laugh and Midoriya's blush to get darker.

In All Might's mind an amused thought went by. 'You have no idea.'

"**uh, sorta..."**

**Midoriya looked away slightly embarrassed. The camera then cut to Kamui Woods running down a train tracks and jumping out the way out the villains fist once again. He then swung around the villains arm and landed on an overpass.**

"**Assault, Robbery and illegal use of powers during rush hour traffic. You are the incarnation of evil."**

At that all the teachers and pro heroes looks shifted to being unimpressed. His actions may have been bad but hardly was he deserving of that title.

**Kamui stuck his fist out as he started to activate his quirk.**

"**There! His special move!"**

"**Come on Tree Man, show us something flashy!"**

"**The preemptive..."**

"**Binding..."**

**Midoriya and Kamui then started to talk in sync.**

"**laquered chain prison!"**

'Yep, definitely a fanboy!'

"**Canyon canon!"**

**Suddenly before Kamui's attack could strike a gigantic woman came rushing in out of nowhere and kicked the villain in the side of the head. The camera cut to Midoriya and each of the heroes who all looked up in surprise and shock.**

"Hmph, it's a pretty rude way to debut if you ask me." Uraraka said, unimpressed with the massive woman.

**Kamui stood there in confusion. The camera was behind Mt. Lady as she stood up. Suddenly beside Midoriya a bunch of photographers showed up chanting 'money shot'.**

"**Piece of cake for the worlds next hottest hero. Hello everyone, I'm Mt. Lady and you don't have to worry about this bum anymore."**

**As she said that she stuck out her butt towards the crowd.**

"Ugh, creeps." Jirou said referring to the photographers.

"Yeah. She's no better letting them take those kinds of photos." Kendo added.

**The photographers continued to chant as the camera cut back to Midoriya. The man beside him had a dopey look on his face but Midoriya was focused on the notebook in his hands.**

**Kamui woods was shown again.**

"**Wait, she's getting all the credit?!"**

**The new hero then started to shrink down while waving to the crowd as Midoriya could be heard in the background again.**

"**With the rise of superpowers came an explosive increase in criminal activity. While governments where stuck trying to figure out how to reform laws with quirks in mind, courageous people started performing heroic acts to keep our cities safe."**

"Jeez Midoriya, how much do you know about quirks and heroes?!" Asked Tetsutetsu

"Too fucking much." Replied Bakugou before Midoriya could say anything.

**Mt lady could be seen standing beside the villain she captured waving to the civilians.**

"**Protecting us from villains who abused their powers for evil. With overwhelming public support, heroes found an official place as peace keepers over seen by the government. Those who performed the best were paid the most and got the fame and glory. Their careers depended on their ability to stay in the spotlight."**

**Suddenly Mt. Lady's face changed to one a lot creepier.**

'What the hecks with that expression?!'

**Midoriya was the seen standing on the street muttering to himself**

"**Gigantification, huh? Well she's certainly got the looks and attitude to be a crowd favourite and her quirk is really showy but it'll be hard for her to get around much in the city without damaging lots of things. That means she might not be very useful."**

"Thats...actually a really a good point. It's neat to actually be able to tell what you're muttering about." Uraraka said. Everyone had to agree with that.

"**hey, whats that fanboy? You taking notes over there? You want to be a hero to huh?"**

**Midoriya looked towards the man in surprise before a bright smile made its way onto his face.**

"**Yes! More than anything!"**

**A title card showed up, showing the text 'Izuku Midoriya: Origin.'**

"hm, I suppose this _is_ your origin story." Todoroki observed.

**A middle school class was shown, their teacher talking to them.**

"**so as third year students it's time to start thinking seriously about your future and what you want to do with your lives!"**

**Among his classmates Midoriya could be seen writing in his notebook.**

"**I could hand out your career aptitude tests but...why bother?! I know you all want to go to the hero track."**

**At that the class cheered.**

"Hmph, well that's hardly practical!" Gran Torino said.

**The entire class was shown using their powers.**

"**Yes yes! You've got some very impressive quirks but no power usage is allowed in school! Get ahold of yourselves."**

**A familiar voice then spoke up. The camera focused on bakugou's leg before panning up to his face.**

"**hey, teach! Don't lump me in with this bunch of losers, i'm the real deal but these guys will be lucky to end up sidekicks to some busted d-lister."**

**After he said this, Bakugou got his introduction.**

The students did cheer but it was a lot more subdued considering how the blonde was acting.

**After he said this, many of the students were shown agitated by his actions.**

"**You think you're better than us Katsuki?!"**

"**Lets go! I'll take you all on."**

"That young man's behaviour is quite terrible." Gran Torino said shaking his head.

"That's Bakugou." Mike said simply.

**The teacher looked at a paper in his hand before speaking up.**

"**huh, you've got impressive test results. Maybe you will get into UA high."**

**That seemed to shock the class.**

"**He's gonna try for the national school?!"**

"**That school has a 0.2 acceptance rate."**

**At this point Midoriya placed his head down on his desk.**

"**It's impossible to get into!"**

Those last few statements left a feeling of pride in the students, despite the odds they'd all managed to get in.

"Why are you hiding yourself Deku? You managed to get in as well!" Uraraka asked.

"Just watch." Was all Midoriya could say.

"**That's exactly why it's the only place worthy of me."**

**The blonde then finally stopped leaning back on his seat and jumped on top of his desk.**

"**I aced all of the mock tests. I'm the only one at this school who stands a chance at getting in. I'll end up more popular than All Might himself and be the richest hero of all time! People all across the world will know who I am and it all starts with UA high."**

"Well...that's quite the dream you have there young Bakugou! Good luck getting more popular than me though." All Might said with a small laugh.

"It'll happen! Just you watch." Bakugou shouted at his teacher. Suddenly he sank down in his seat though as he realised something. If it was _that _day then...

"**Oh yeah, Midoriya. Don't you want to go to UA too?"**

**Midoriya squeaked as Bakugou was shown in front of him frozen in shock. Slowly Midoriya looked up to see everyone staring before...they all started laughing their heads off.**

"Huh?! What the?! Why are the laughing?!" Uraraka asked as she glared at the people on screen as if they killed her puppy.

"**Midoriya?! You're kidding right?!"**

"**There's no way you're getting into the hero course without a quirk!"**

"What do they mean without a quirk?! Yours is one of the strongest in our year!" Iida asked, appalled by how Midoriya's former classmates were treating him. Midoriya just sighed and focused on the screen again.

**Midoriya stood up.**

"**Actually they got rid of that rule, I could be the first one!"**

'So...he was quirkless then?'

**Bakugou exploded Midoriya's desk in anger.**

"**Listen up Deku, you're even worse than these rejects you quirkless wannabe! You really think they would let someone like you in when they could have me?!"**

"Dude, thats so not manly!" Kirishima exclaimed.

"Shit it, shutty hair!" Bakugou shouted at the boy beside him.

"Why is the teacher not putting a stop to this?!" Asked Cementoss, unhappy with the situation as well as the other teacher.

**Midoriya started scuttling back from Bakugou in fear.**

"**No wait, you got it all wrong, really. I'm not trying to compete against you, you gotta believe me! It's just that...i've wanted to be a hero since i was little. I may not have a quirk but I can still try my hardest can't I?"**

**The answer wasn't enough to calm Bakugou as his hands started to smoke.**

"**You'd never be able to hang with the best of the best! You'd die in the exams!"**

**As Bakugou said the he and the rest of the class suddenly started looking a lot more demonic.**

"AHH, Why do they look so scary?!" Pony asked, freaked out.

"The show is from Midoriya's perspective. That's why things are presented the way they are, this is how Midoriya sees the world." Kevin explained.

"Well then, I could see how that would be pretty scary." Said Iida.

**Midoriya put his head down in shame.**

"**Defenceless Izuku! This schools already crappy, you really want to embarrass it more by failing so hard?!"**

"Why do you have to be such a jerk?!" Uraraka asked angrily. They hadn't even got past the first episode but seeing her friend being constantly put down was starting to get to her.

"None of your fucking business!" Bakugo shouted back.

**The outside of a building was shown with '00.02PM' taking up the screen. A woman's scream could be heard before a slime monster could be seen running away. A man starts yelling after him**

"**Hey get back here! Someone stop that monster!"**

"**Yell all you want sucker, this cash is mine!"**

**The slime villain then ran past a group of guys who were talking amongst themselves.**

"The amount of people who use their quirks like this is depressingly high." Said Vlad King, shaking his head.

"**Dude, where are all the heroes?!"**

"**Weird, normally someone would swoop in right away."**

**As they talked a blond skinny man could be seen walking out of a store.**

"**Maybe they're all still busy from that scene this morning."**

"**Remember when we didn't need to worry about rando's with quirks all the time?"**

"**Seriously, there's no stopping them."**

**Suddenly the skinny man from before bulked up into a bigger more muscular man.**

"**Yes there is. You know why?"**

**The sludge villain looked around and saw the man, suddenly he looked very worried.**

"**I AM HERE."**

Wait...what?

"What the? All Might, was that you?!" Sero asked looking at his teacher.

"It can't be though, the man before was so skinny." Said Mineta.

All Might chose to remain silent.

**Suddenly a title card popped up as if for a commercial before it went back to the show.**

"**Oh yeah we should go to Karoke tonight."**

"**Sure, let's go."**

**Midoriya was still packing up his stuff while his classmates left. He was looking at his phone.**

"**Man that fight from this morning is all over the news. Better write some notes down before I forget anything."**

**Before he could though his notebook was snatched out of his hand by Bakugou.**

"**I don't know what you think you're doing Deku but we're not done."**

"**What'cha got? His diary?"**

**The camera zoomed in on the notebook. The title read 'Hero Analysis for the Future. No. 13"**

"**huh? Don't tell me you're taking notes on how to be a hero. That's so pathetic!" One of Bakugo's goons said**

Surprisingly it was Aizawa who spoke this time. "Pathetic, huh? Yet I don't see you in UA while Midoriya is."

Aizawa scowled at the screen trying to ignore Nemuri's giggling and whisper of 'dadzawa'

**The two boys laughed at Midoriya.**

"**He's delusional."**

"**Yeah, really funny guys. Just give it back."**

**However instead of handing the boys notebook back, Bakugou slammed the book between his hands and let off and explosion.**

Knowing how much those notes meant to Midoriya made Bakugou's actions even more appalling. Uraraka was starting to see red.

"**AHH! That's so mean!"**

**The blonde then proceeded to throw the notebook out the window.**

"**Hmph, most first rate heroes show potential early on. People look at them and just know they're destined for greatness."**

Izuku visibly flinched hearing that line again. Uraraka placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it trying to comfort him. The teachers were getting progressively more upset with the blonde as they watched the scene unfold.

To the side Todoroki was scowling, he was good friends with Izuku after Izuku help him relies that his quirk was his and seeing him be put down by someone with a assholes ego, it reminded him of some things he'd rather not dwell on.

**Izuku could be seen shaking as Bakugou continued to talk.**

"**When I'm the only student from this garbage junior high to get into UA, people will start talking about me like that. They'll realise I'm legit, the next big thing. That's not ego talking I just know I'm good."**

**One of the blonde's cronies turned his head to the side as his thoughts could briefly be heard loud and clear. "Ego~"**

"Fucker." Bakugou grumbled under his breathe.

**Bakugou placed his hand on Midoriya's shoulder as it started to smoke.**

"**Here's a little word of advice, nerd. Don't even think of applying...or else!"**

**At that Izuku could only stutter in fear.**

Midoriya and Bakugou then realised what was definitely coming next and they both braced. No one was going to be happy about what happened next.

**Midoriya stood there shaking.**

"**That's just sad! I thought you at least had some fight in you."**

"**He finally gets it, he'll never be a hero. Better to find out now instead of later I guess."**

"Ignore them Deku, they wouldn't know a hero if one punched them in the face." Uraraka said. Midoriya was thankful for her words but he was too busy preparing for the inevitable outcry that was about to happen to properly take them in.

**Bakugou stopped at the door and looked back.**

"**You know, if you really want to be a hero that badly there might actually be another way."**

'Is Bakugou actually about to say something useful?!'

"**Just pray you're born with a quirk in your next life and take a swan dive off the roof of the building."**

Silence. Utter and complete silence.

There were a few murmurs of discontent, which started it. A few sharp gasps, a quietly whispered 'No, he didn't..." It was thoroughly shattered by the smell of smoke rising along with the room getting colder. Everyone was in too much shock to notice, but just before Kirishima could lay into his friend for his actions the floor froze. Todoroki erupted into small flames, and with a sharp cry lunged at Bakugou. "You ...YOU BASTARD!" He saw red. He knew well enough what emotional abuse could do to a person. He'd been on the receiving end more than once. Seeing someone he had truly considered a friend for the first time in his life, to go through this made him MAD. Kirishima didn't move to block him, or move Bakugou away, heck Bakugou himself didn't move, though he himself was shaking, whether in rage at himself or someone else was unknown, but before Todoroki could even singe the bastard, his quirk was cancelled. He looked over to Aizawa, who had an uncannily neutral look on his face. Once he realized the Hal-Hot-Half-Cold quirk user wouldn't assault his classmate, he let his quirk die down.

Before anyone could say or do anything, Aizawa said in a voice that brokered no argument. "No one, and I mean NO ONE will talk about this right now. We will be discussing this action and your behavior once we get out of here, Bakugou. Be advised, you will not walk away free from this. This is not something you should say lightly, be it anyone in front of you." With that, he sat down and didn't look at anyone. He sat there with his mask on, but those who knew him well were aware of the rage he was feeling.

Toshinori was torn up at the life his successor had been leading before he met him. He remembered his words to him at the rooftop, and though he knew it had to be said, dropping such a thing onto a boy who had been through so much that very same day made him loathe his actions even more. He had let his ire at his own condition color his response. It was a miracle that Young Midoriya had not taken his words to heart, and had been strong enough in his determination that he soldiered on. He vowed to not let his own emotions let him make someone else's life bitter. You may never know what someone's going through when you speak to them, and one word could send them off the edge.

As Bakugou sat down, he looked around at the faces of his classmates. Half'n'Half and Glasses had a look of unbridled rage on them. Hair for Brains looked so hurt, as if someone had killed his puppy and then spat at the corpse. Monoma mutter quietly saying 'Even I'm not that cruel'. Round Face looked fearful, as if Deku would jump off right now. And Deku, that bastard had a-what? He had an...apologetic look on his face. As if he had something wrong and wished to have change it. He couldn't take that look. "DAMNIT DEKU! DON'T LOOK DOWN ON ME LIKE THAT!" He began only to be cut off by Aizawa's glare. He grunted and sat down, while shitty hair was still trying to process what was going on.

**The camera slowly zoomed in on Midoriya as he was shaking. Finally he turned around with a glare on his face...which immediately faltered as Bakugou glared back while setting off an explosion.**

"**Something wrong?"**

"As much as I hate complimenting him for anything right now, I have to admit he's got intimidation down pat." Nemuri said with a frown on her face.

**The camera cut to outside the building, panning down to show Izuku walking along.**

"**That idiot! You can't go around telling people to kill themselves, what if I really jumped? What would he do then?"**

'Thank god he didn't take it to heart.' Thought All Might. He couldn't imagine what he'd do if his protégé considered committing suicide.

**Midoriya stopped and looked into a small pool, he could see fish eating his notebook that Bakugou had destroyed.**

"**My dreams have turned into fish food...that's enough, give it back! Dammit!"**

**The boy looked down at the book, clearly distressed.**

"**Stupid jerk."**

Most everyone in both classes was disheartened to see Midoriya so sad. He was usually so happy, if quiet. It was wrong seeing him like this.

**The screen started to blur as a younger child's voice could be heard.**

"**Mom hurry!"**

**A young Izuku could then be seen running through a doorway with an All Might action figure in his grasp.**

"Oh my gosh this is so CUUUUUUTEE~" was the general reaction of the room, with the girls, including Midnight, getting all teary eyed at the actions of a little Izuku.

"Ahh, you've been a fanboy since the very beginning, haven't you young Midoriya." All Might grinned at seeing evidence of the admiration his successor had for him. Gran Torino was laughing whole heartedly, seeing childish innocence never got old.

"This is so precious!" Pony exclaimed while snapping quick shots with her phone, everyone asking her to send them a copy.

Izuku was embarrassed a little by this, but he wouldn't hide his admiration for his idol from anyone for the world.

**The young boy ran over to his mother who was doing the dishes and started bouncing around on the spot.**

"**Come on mom! It's computer time!"**

"**Already?"**

**Some All Might Posters could be seen on the wall.**

"**Ugh, faster! Let's go!"**

**The young boy could be seen rocking back and forth in his seat excitedly.**

The young boy's energy elicited a few giggles from the classes while Izuku just stared at the screen with a smile on his face, knowing what was next.

"**Jeeez, I think you've added ten thousand views to this one yourself Izuku. I don't know why you like it, I think it's scary."**

**The boy leaned in with a big smile on his face**

"**The video I loved was an old one. Disaster footage from a long time ago...but more importantly, it was the debut of the greatest hero the world has ever known."**

"Hey I remember that video, I loved it as a kid." Said Jirou. "Though clearly nowhere near as much as you Midoriya."

In the back the number one hero chuckles quietly to himself. 'So even that far back you were just as much a fan as you are now.'

**A man appeared in the shaky footage.**

"**Who is he? The guy's already saved a hundred people at least and it hasn't even been ten minutes. This is...This is crazy! I can't believe it!"**

**The camera shifted focus on a shadow starting to emerge over a destroyed bus. Midoriya looked at the screen excited. All might's theme starts to play.**

"**HAHAHA!"**

"**Look, he's got more!"**

**The man figure continued to laugh as young Midoriya's smile grew even wider as the world around him started to fade to white.**

**The hero's boot stomped on top of the vehicle before the footage panned up to show the man's upper half as he carried multiple people on him.**

"**Fear not citizens! Hope has arrived!"**

**Midoriya's eyes glistened.**

"**Because I am here!"**

**Midoriya's hair started blowing about as if he was literally being blown away before picked up his figuring to look at it.**

"**He's the coolest in the universe! And when I get my quirk, I'm gonna be a hero just like him!"**

"Damn it Midori! Who gave you permission to be this cute?!" Ashido asked, causing the boy to blush again.

**As the young boy laughed the camera focused on his mother whose happy face shifted to one of worry. Suddenly the camera cut to a doctor's office with a bald man sitting in a chair.**

"**Sorry kid, it's not gonna happen."**

**The young boy went as a white as a sheet as his figurine dropped onto the floor. Sombre music begins to play in the background.**

"**Oh no...So you really think there is something wrong then? Most of the other kindergartners in his class have started to show signs already..."**

"So...you really were quirkless?" Asked Todoroki, confused.

"Yes. I was." Midoriya informed him.

"Then how...?" Iida started before Midoriya interrupted him.

"It would be easier to understand if you just watch."

"**My records say you're a fourth generation quirk user. What powers do you and the boy's father have?"**

"**Nothing too special. I can float small objects"**

**As she said this Midoriya's action figure floated back up into her hand to punctate her point.**

"**and my husband breathes fire. They're useful enough, I suppose."**

"**Izuku should've already manifested one of these quirks or a combination of them both but after viewing his X-rays I don't think he's going to."**

**The camera then zoomed in to show an X-ray of Midoriya's foot.**

"**You see when superpowers first began appearing, there were many research studies conducted and doctors discovered a link between the bones in a person's foot and their likelihood of developing a quirk. People with powers have only one joint in their pinkie toes. Their bodies have evolved into a more streamlined version of the human form. You can see here Izuku has two joints in his pinkie, like roughly 20 percent of the population these days."**

**Izuku could be seen with the entire world around him being an endless blank as he stared blankly ahead of himself. **

"**Based on the research that's available it's safe to say your son isn't going to develop a quirk."**

"Such heart-breaking news and he doesn't even try to soften the blow, that man should have his medical license revoked!" Recovery girl tutted as she shook her head.

**The outside of apartment building the Midoriya's lived in was shown. It was raining heavily. Inside the room the Midoriya's were in before was shown but this time the lights were turned off. The video was playing again. Inko turned around to look at her son.**

"**See that mom? There's always a smile on his face, no matter how bad things get. Even when things seem impossible he never gives up."**

**The boy turned his chair around to face his mom who was starting to tear up. The camera cut to the young boy, tears in his eyes. He was trying his hardest to keep a smile on his face but it was obviously forced. His voice was heartbroken and strained.**

"**Do you think...I can be a hero too?"**

And that did it, not even the coldest people in the room could say it didn't hurt to see such a young child so heartbroken. At this, the present Midoriya bursts into tears, remembering all the emotions he felt. Uraraka holds him in a hug, tears falling freely down her face, like most of the people present there. Even the stoic Shoto had a sorrowful expression on his face. Kaminari complained that the music was too damn strong for him and Kirishima went and patted Midoriya on his back. Iida also tried to reassure his friend, and so did everyone else. They were still confused as to the nature of his quirk, given his apparent quirklessness, which was now confirmed by the doctor, but their curiosity could wait. Their friend needed them now, and that was all that mattered.

"Ever since he was young, all the boy's wanted to do is help people." Vlad King observed.

'This kid...he'll never stop surprising me will he?' Aizawa thought to himself.

**Inko ran towards her child pulling him into a hug.**

"**I'm sorry, Izuku! I wish things were different."**

**Finally the boy's tears he was fighting so hard to keep at bay fell as just stared forward with a blank expression, broken. As the older Midoriya's voice returned even that sounded strained. The camera focused on the dropped action figure.**

"**Mom...that's not what I needed you to say. Couldn't you see? My world was crumbling, there was only one thing I wanted to hear."**

**Finally the older Midoriya showed up again at a tunnel looking at the ground. "I made a decision that day. No matter what anyone else thinks, I have to believe in myself and I'll keep smiling just like him!"**

'Bullied, told you're quirkless, had your dreams crushed and yet you still find a way to be optimistic...Midoriya, you really are amazing.'

**The boy copied the number one hero's signature laugh as he stomped through the tunnel**. **Behind him, slime started to form.**

Everyone's eyes widened in shock. 'Oh no...'

Bakugou took in a sharp breathe 'Deku was attacked by that asshole first?'

**The boy stopped and turned around, his face changing to one of shock.**

"**A villain?!"**

"**You'll make a perfect skin suit for me to hide in, kid."**

"Midoriya, run!" Kirishima called out, forgetting that this had already happened and the boy couldn't hear him.

"Please be ok..." Uraraka pleaded. Everyone was worried, forgetting the boy was right there with them, completely fine.

**Midoriya tried to run but the monster was too fast for him. Tense music started to play in the background as the creature started to stuff himself through the boy's mouth.**

"**Don't worry, I'm just taking over your body. It'll be easier for both of us if you don't fight back. It'll only hurt for a minute, you'll feel better soon." The villain said. Midoriya tried to fight back but it was to no avail.**

"**I can't...breathe..."**

"**Grab all you want but my body's made of fluid. Thanks for the help, you're a real hero to me kid."**

"That...!" Uraraka didn't finish her sentence but an audible growl could be heard from her. Everyone was getting more and more worried about Izuku. Obviously he survived but how?

"**I didn't know he was in the city. I got to get out of her fast before he tracks me down."**

**Midoriya's movements became sluggish.**

"**My body...getting weak...I think I'm dying! No way, this can't be the end."**

**The camera focused on his notebook. An early sketch of Midoriya's future hero costume was the page it was turned to.**

"**Somebody...help."**

All Might frowned. He hadn't realised how long his successor had suffered because of that villain. He wished he had gotten there faster.

**A blue flash suddenly went across the screen as a manhole cover went flying into the air. The slime creature turned, his expression became one of shock and fear. A man hunched over could be seen. All Might's theme began to play.**

"**Have no fear, you are safe."**

**The man stood tall, revealing himself to be All Might in all his glory.**

"**Now that I am here that is!"**

**The monster threw a slimy tendril at him but the hero dodged. As the roof behind him was battered he rushed forward. The slime creature threw out another hand to stop him. All Might stomped into the ground to hold himself before throwing a punch.**

"**TEEEXXXAAASSS SMMMAAASSSHH!"**

**The punch itself only hit the monsters hand but the wind pressure the punch caused blew the monster away entirely.**

"**I can't hold together!"**

**The monster burst and Midoriya was free. The boy opened his eyes for a moment as he fell.**

"**Is that...All Might?"**

"All Might saved him!" cheered Kaminari as everyone gave a collective sigh of relief.

**The boy blacked out. The camera then focused on him passed out on the ground. The number one hero started to slap the boy's cheek.**

"**Hey! Wake up! Hey!"**

There was a resounding thud from the back of the room where Recovery Girl smacked All Might.

"You utter oaf! That's not how you wake up someone who is unconscious!"

"I'm sorry, I was out of time!"

"THAT'S NOT AN EXCUSE!"

"Out of time?" Questioned Shoji.

"Oh...Well you'll see fairly soon I'm sure." All Might said. He then flinched remembering how he had initially handled the boy's question. Knowing what he did now made him feel awful, though honestly even before his handling of the situation was terrible.

**Midoriya's eyes cracked open.**

"**Oh! Thought we lost you there!"**

**The boy's face became one of surprise before he backpedalled as fast as possible while screaming.**

Immediately everyone started laughing at the greenette's reaction while said boy just blushed.

"**Well looks like you're moving around alright. Sorry about that back there, I didn't mean to get you caught up in my justice-ing"**

'Is that even a word?'

"**Usually I pay more attention to keeping bystanders safe but it turns out this city's sewer system is pretty difficult to navigate!" The blonde laughed. Midoriya looked on in shock. "Anyway, you were a big help, thank you! I've captured the evil-doer!" As he said this he showed the boy a soda bottle that had the slime villain housed within.**

"A soda bottle?" Tokoyami questioned.

"We heroes are dealing with crime all time, even when we're supposed to be off-duty! You need to be resourceful to restrain villains when you have no normal equipment like handcuffs on you." The blonde informed his student.

"**The most amazing hero in the whole world, All Might, the real thing in the flesh standing right in front of me...HE LOOKS SO MUCH COOLER IN PERSON!"**

"**Holy crap, I gotta get an autograph, I've got a pen around here somewhere."**

**The boy then noticed his notebook lying on the ground.**

"**Please sign my notebook! AHHHHH, He already did!"**

**Midoriya started bowing over and over at a rapid pace.**

"**Thank you so much! This will be an heirloom, A family treasure passed down for generations to come!"**

**The blonde just gave a thumbs up to the boy.**

"**Uh huh!"**

Everyone burst out laughing hard, even Bakugou allowed himself a snort at Midoriya's fanboying kicked into high gear.

"Oh my god Deku! A family heirloom!?" Uraraka tried to say through her laughter.

"I am so grateful to have been able to see this, I will treasure this brilliant image for a long time to come~" Hagakure teased.

"Even All Might isn't sure how to respond to that!" Laughed Kirishima.

Meanwhile the boy they were laughing at was busy turning a shade of red not yet discovered from embarrassment.

"**Well, I've got to get this guy to the police so they can take care of him. Stay out of trouble, See you around!"**

**The blonde crouched down.**

"**Wait, you're leaving? Already?"**

"**Pro heroes are constantly fighting time as well as enemies,"**

**Midoriya took a step forward before faltering.**

'**He can't go yet, there's still so many questions I have to ask him.'**

"**Now stand back, I'm taking off."**

Suddenly Tokoyami let out a surprised snort. "Midoriya, you didn't..."

All might spoke up from the back. "Oh he most certainly did."

"Wait, did what?" Asked Kirishima.

"You'll see."

**The blonde shot off into the air.**

"**Thank you for your continued support!...huh?"**

**The camera showed the back of All Might were Midoriya was clinging on for dear life, Mouth flapping in the wind.**

Silence hung in the air for a moment before the room burst out into more laughter.

"Holy crap Mido! You're insane!" Mina said, tears forming in her eyes from laughing.

"Midoriya! That was incredibly dangerous and reckless thing to do!" Iida berated his friend.

"That seems par for the course with him though!" Sero chuckled.

"**Hey hey hey! What do you think you're doing?! Let go, I love my fans but this is too much."**

"**No way, we're flying! If I let go now I'll die!" **

"**Oh...that's a good point."**

"**I just have so many things I want to ask you personally! You're my all-time favourite hero All Might please!"**

"**Ok ok, I get it. Just keep your eyes and mouth shut."**

**The greenette did what he was asked and buried his face into the man's leg who responded by sighing. He turned around and coughed. A small drop of blood left his mouth.**

"**Shit..."**

"Huh?! All Might are you ok?" Questioned multiple students.

"Please, keep watching. You will see soon enough." All Might told them.

Midoriya cringed, not only because his mentors secret was about to be revealed but also out of worry for how the others would react to how All Might initially shut down his dreams of being a hero.

**There was a loud crash as All Might landed on a nearby building. The camera cut to Midoriya who looked dead and was shaking. He groaned.**

"...**My life just flashed before my eyes..."**

"**Not a very smart move! Bang on the door for a while, someone will let you in. Now I have to go! See you on the flip side!"**

"**Wait not yet! One second!"**

"**No! I don't have any time."**

Realisation dawned amongst the staff members. 'So this is why he doesn't mind Midoriya seeing him in his normal form.'

"**I have to know!"**

**Suddenly the scene change back to the doctors office.**

"**Sorry Kid, it's not going to happen."**

**The camera cut back as Midoriya's hand was held out towards the man.**

"**I'm sorry Izuku! I wish things were different."**

**The boys hand started to close and he pulled it back.**

"**Defenceless Izuku! The schools already crappy, you really want to embarrass it more by failing so hard."**

**Finally the boys hand returned to his sides.**

"**Sometimes I do feel like I'm a failure, like there's no hope for me..."**

"Deku..." Uraraka's voice was quiet. She looked to her side and saw the present Midoriya staring at the floor, eyes shut. She put her hand on top of his and squeezed, hoping it would reassure him.

"**But even so, I'm not going to give up...ever!"**

**Orchestral music is audible in the background**

"**Is it possible to become a hero even if I don't have a quirk?!"**

**The blonde was stopped in his tracks by the question.**

"**I'm a normal kid without any powers...Could I ever hope to be someone like you?!"**

The thoughts going through most of the students heads at that point was the same. 'Please say yes, he needs to hear it! He can be a hero!'

**The music starts to swell. The blond slowly turns his head. Midoriya closes his eyes in anticipation. The older Midoriya could be heard once again as the camera zoomed away from the building.**

"**Meeting All Might was a dream come true. A real miracle. Standing in front of me was the hero I had idolized most of my life. I didn't realise it at the time but that chance encounter would change the course of my future."**

'What will he say?!'

**Suddenly a picture of Midoriya's sketch for his hero costume was on screen as music played in the background.**

"**In this world that surrounds me and my inferior self..."**

"Huh?! Credits?! Not now!" Hagakure complained.

"Cliff hanger ending, damn." Setsuna observed.

"**No matter how I re-imagine it, grasping for it...It still feels so far away."**

**A few pictures focused on different parts of All Might's body went by on screen before it cut to the knight sky with one star shining far more bright than the rest.**

"**Woah oh!~"**

**Midoriya's shoe stomps into the ground leaving a footprint behind. The boy can be seen sprinting towards the star.**

"**I awoke in a dream that got further away the more I tried to get up close."**

"More sad lyrics?!" Questioned Jirou.

**The sky starts to brighten.**

"**That city filled with signs of daybreak is hiding a voice within."**

**An All Might figure flies across the screen before Little Midoriya can be seen playing with it. He also does various poses while holding the figure.**

'AWW! He's still so cute!'

"**Wavering as I am, searching for the meaning of my life amongst the darkness."**

**Grass passes the screen and Midoriya can be seen running again, the star is a little duller but still brighter than the rest.**

"**In this world that surrounds me and my inferior self, No matter how I reimagine it, grasping for it...it still feels so far away"**

**Midoriya trips and almost disappears from the screen but he gets back up and keeps running.**

"**What must I cast aside in order to reach it?"**

**The stars start to disappear from the sky however the brightest one is still visble.**

"**No matter how many times I try to scream aloud, in the end I am no one but myself."**

**The sun's faint glow appears to the side but still the star is visible in the sky.**

"**No matter if this is fiction or reality."**

**The sun is now shining brightly now and yet the start is still visible even though it is just a speck on the screen.**

"**I will surely manage to go beyond."**

**A black and white photo of little Midoriya crying can be seen.**

"**I don't mind if I fall..."**

**Another black and white photo of Midoriya crying can be seen but this time he's much older in his teens.**

"**I don't mind if I cry."**

**The camera panned up from Midoriya's footprints to the sunrise.**

"**Each experience will eventually bloom into a flower."**

"That was...beautiful." Kirishima said

"Yes the symbolism is clear and inspiring." Said Yaoyorouzu.

"And that was the first episode." OB announced.

" The next episode will play in ten mins, so if you have to use the bathroom or want to get more sacks, go and do so." Kevin said.

Everyone did what they needed to do and made it back to their seats. OB press play for episode 2.

"Alright sweet, episode 2 here we come!"


	3. What It Takes to Be a Hero

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="57d02c79da63338fc951d6cb9fdb16a4"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"All might's theme started to play as his boisterous laugh can be heard, the old video can be seen playing again and young Midoriya can be seen looking on in awe./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="e6ef59e58a08e2b547c52b646cc99e80""Huh? Didn't we already see this?" Asked Mineta./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="70e005cf3c763332b3c6897677b48bb2""Yes but this does follow the same patterns as anime and as far as I'm aware most of them have some kind of recap. At least in the Shounen genre which I assume this would be" Surprisingly it was Yaoyorouzu who answered. "I got bored one day and decided to compare old fictional shows to our real life abilities. I kind of accidentally got myself into them though" She explained with a blush on her face upon seeing the rest of the students staring at her in surprise./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="0284a671e9d139ccb1d6064b9c174d9f"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"The video kept playing, resulting in Midoriya's exclamation that he would be just like All Might before the doctor showed up again./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="a2e0310aa656f2cc535bf0cd48f8bb43"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Sorry kid, it's not going to happen."/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="f81bd79bf50f0bb548bbd5ab8a7fdfe9"Midoriya flinch at that. Almost everyone was frowning or glaring at the doctor for crushing the little kid's dream./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="f0569e5219acac1a33cb1d1b225c8842"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"The greenette went white from shock and dropped his action figure. The older Midoriya could then be seen clenching his fist on the rooftop./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="01204369e69b21e161bf6cbd382ff4a7"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Even if I'll never have superpowers..."/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="4560ab1c980fc5b57b1c593e990d9657"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Bakugou can be seen with smoke coming from his hand./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="701b8eb6ed64b740b6f32c24bcb52cc0"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"You're worse than the rest of these rejects, you quirkless wannabe! Do you really think they would let someone like you in when they could have me?! You'd never be able to hang with the best of the best!"/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="053933d8db7caf39aa808bad99d103fb"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Even if everyone thinks I'm useless..."/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="cf0d232bf04e308f5d2495b0d9dd6555"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Inko can be seen running to scoop her son into a hug./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="bbb21cdd3d2926b43c7fc8e4d3dfff58"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"I'm sorry Izuku! I wish things were different."/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="6c1b7e09fe8f73218afdf2605cb338ad"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"The young boy's tears start to flow./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="70845e6223dd6b2c4a6bfe4f0b8baa36""Dammit, I'm gonna cry as well..." whispered Kirishima, seeing the heartbroken Kid./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="45668ed6be74aba3cc4af472dbbb57d7"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Mom...that's not what I need you to say. Couldn't you see? Despite everything...I still dream and I have to know..."/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="eaa70206a34cb71491cac5a9f3dc7af1"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"The boy raised his head towards the towering blonde who was walking away from him./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="6fffef7c391acf23146e9fa9791afa99"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Is it possible to become a hero even if I don't have a quirk?!"/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="9f6c568bda86916182408738f672d336"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"The boys feet can be seen, his legs shaking./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="a6be5b5aeb3d46f2ccbe362212740872"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"I'm a normal kid without any powers...Could I ever hope to be someone like you?!" /span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="f4fb0345324f5f183378cbb5a4f5e0d8"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"The boy's eyes shut tight. The blonde slowly turns his head./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="2d77d747421ff2f00094713eed4fee6d"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Without a quirk?"/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="f05a479ada067012561ae3af796bb420"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Before the blonde can answer though a bright yellow line can be seen piercing through his head as he lets out a grunt of pain. Sinister music begins to play as steam starts leaving the mans body./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="411f2ad8fac159d3937ce1768b6244f5""What the?!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="5089ad9d257ad4fa892b52274901ac52""Oh my god!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="eae44d79a6a31d9ccd38a92ab5d909c4""All Might are you ok?!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="5233fdd85d46951355df9ca7d878805f"The blonde didn't answer. 'It won't be long now until they know the truth...' he thought./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="d226014f89bdf7229a0cb27881dbb4ed"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Oh no, not now...dammit! Not here!"/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="5e00bff98963ee80890d24652fc79364"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Midoriya is shown again, his eyes are looking down at the ground so he hasn't realised what is going on./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="ee230a35f0d98e705a836b7041127602"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"People think I don't have a chance. That not having any powers makes me some kind of weakling."/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="62e5fabf8e806ce8053cac36ef0d94d5""Dammit you stupid nerd! Look the fuck up!" Bakugou yelled at the screen, mostly earning him glares as no one had forgotten his words from the previous episode, though they were thinking similar sentiments just without the insults and swears./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="6707d1c95f6a0eeee441c402cdc8f01f"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"My classmates like to make fun of me...but you know what, that makes me want to prove them wrong."/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="71b637d90601d323af1d0e6a2289563c"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"The steam at this point had completely covered All Might./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="15d184c350ae1e8586f74e911d90eaa7""Deku you really need to look up..." Uraraka said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="679e227cb2a9b305c83c3ae614a9cd9f"Those who knew of All Might's secret saw in the steam the shadow of the blonde's skinny form./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="3cc8c02459bfadd02bf79d2194831fea"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Ever since I was a kid I thought that saving people was the coolest thing you could do. I want people to see my fearless smile and feel safe...and be the kind of hero everyone in the world looks up to, just like you!"/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="e2ada6e96408236a1b334d61a771f150"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"The steam finally started to dissipate. Wear a once hulking man stood now a lanky skinny blonde took his place. He did not look impressed. Midoriya's face morphed into one of shock and then.../span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="68c69aa23682841d6dd460f9f6464f76"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"AHHHHHHHHHH!"/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="cf9216b21777e2c12f1d0bba84a447d0"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"And then the intro started/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="56f5e3877553bf7e1319a0c5504a126a"Funnily enough the teen's reaction then more or less mirrored both classes reaction now./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="c534cb7d4cde4717f05fcf441b9a69db""WAIT WHAT?!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="03d9cfef5e4f6835da9e06fbc4e65660""WHO WAS THAT?! WAS THAT REALLY ALL MIGHT!?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="19ebc4572e73851226f8537b01279ec1""EVERYONE GET YOURSELVES TOGETHER!" Aizawa managed to shout louder than both class, getting them to quiet down. "This may be a shocking revelation for you but you may end up dealing with these kinds of shocking discoveries all the time as future heroes! If you freak out at them all how do you expect people to trust you to help them when their problems revolve around these types of revelations?! Now I'm sure if you keep watching you'll get your answers."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="247e3c353aeca53426e55620683c1c9c"Everyone, though still in shock, nodded to show they understood and turned their attention back to the screen. Midoriya, All Might, OB, Kevin, and Mike almost laughed. 'They took that better than expected.'/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="babe04893fc3f419826d61fa02d21c8d"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Finally the intro reached its conclusion./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="3363aac35b1678469a2205e6cb514fe3"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"The Tatooin shopping district could be seen as the camera panned along the street. Eventually stopping on an alleyway. The bottle that All Might used to capture the slime villain could be seen as said villains eyes opened up./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="333bb1d4bacfc77eda4a991fa4766746"Everyone felt their hair stand on end 'How had he managed to escape All Might?!'/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="ef54d3f2aaf5d7480070c3bd7aa61b3d"Midoriya looked down in shame knowing it was his fault./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="cdd78fc73cea7603952b048e6f5d3917"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Where am I? What happened?"/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="0fca724e5412535ca45af9a706b9ee7c"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"A flashback of the 'fight' between the villain and All Might played./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="c8d21f6160b22b7b4ae81cc8211a372f"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"TEXAS SMAAAASH!"/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="fd9329777b8e6c271fc79068a90f2386"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Oh yeah, that bastard. If it wasn't for him I'd be out of town already."/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="8d468e11fdea19bf7142f6286ab4aab0"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"A new voice could then be heard./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="d7ba631cd661865ab7e4fbf109c82880"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"That was rough..."/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="7bb4f36ee9f981a7d537a67acd8bcd28"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Bakugou could be seen walking drinking a can of soda with his cronies behind him. It was one of the cronies talking./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="d160bafbd2d0ddbf8bad67bfcb4d9e73"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"".../spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Weren't you and Midoriya good friends back when you were kids?"/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="2112a5f5ec25f9c5c29bf455e962ed00"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"The other one then spoke up./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="366b4a179284f1143b33e952a0e6cc7f"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Yeah you were a little harsh with him today."/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="50f69a70bcf8bb92bf4df1c8ad9e1daf"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"It's his own fault for getting in my way."/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="83cccd2267149321d40707e58c3e93d1"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"As he said this the blonde kicked the bottle housing the villain into the air causing the cap to come undone./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="8ff39a7b8fdbdf46234833ccd281ac21"Almost everyone facepalmed at that./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="3c7fa6aa38f1f6497537c0a8ff07518f"'That was idiotic.' Bakugou berated himself mentally./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="22bfcc2e24cd80b83ac656ab76e63c75"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"You shouldn't waste your time on the guy."/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="feb8f1dc5d0429e44247d7200c8706b0"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"A flashback of Midoriya saying how he's always wanted to be a hero is seen./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="aa907deed064c23308b4d540af6f0417"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Bakugou grunted and exploded the can in his hand./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="336c797d435887033b511afb81b3318c"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Someone's gotta teach that worthless nerd how the world works!"/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="f5f1560cde2f273c9380770f7732fe42""As if you'd know!" Huffed Mina, getting a glare but not much else from the blonde./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="a3560616c7f0c6ec9fa2ec37ee5a76c3"He was remembering what happened and it was keeping him subdued for now./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="2c6090ea08317adfd2d9ce1ea567944c"'And he still is breaking the law about quirk usage despite wanting to be someone who enforces those rules.' Aizawa thought, the logic or rather lack thereof hurting his head./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="b598ec4e66c63698394849c149d4c83f"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"I hate it when he talks heroes!"/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="3909f7f26d640608beeb14366bc3f0f2"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"The two cronies shared a glance before chuckling./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="b4a53d62636e266d3337432a993cb00b"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Hey I got an idea, we should go to the arcade. Get your mind off it you know?"/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="d38c27db1d22a49a8a6ee85f66b8bb6b"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Fine."/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="6a6992027a88c6ef984cc1af0ac9fd48"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"The camera then showed the can Bakugou had exploded laying on the ground. Sludge could be seen sliding next to it./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="15f20e8571fbcbff8d588ffc321242d0"'Oh no...'/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="6bcf6c4c8d6cf5587267296f1199611e"Kirishima nearly choked on his snacks when he realised just what today must be. Bakugou had reluctantly told him about it at one point./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="e57c4906cfd53d8e9555f2ba4c7a5905""Dude is this that day?!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="c2065d8edef49d1fe40f04012bf113ec""Shut it, Shitty hair." Bakugou demanded of the red head not wanting to think about it anymore than he had to./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="4abda317a2d1f8d8bc360c287cba94be""Oh man..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="414c501307045ed4bc0c4559ca5a3960"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Or we could sneak into the bar at the station and pick up some ladies? Now that's a good idea."/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="06dfa662ef62078facd911f5c3751597"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Idiots! If we get caught there's no way UA would let me in!"/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="8bc585efc97646e605223e68360d209d""At least he said no...but it was for the entirely wrong reasons..." Aizawa put his face into his hands out of frustration at his student./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="6c4835ef5b01d2ebf9444c09f33ebdf6"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Both the cronies then got a shocked look on their face and pointed behind Bakugou./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="cb247428226aa03ed6b1b8261d2e3c9c"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Hey what's that?!"/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="5489d6558b591d5c2b693f72868e8826"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Bakugou turned around to see the slime villain towering over him./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="6ef8c8926df960003bcffcbc26d8e41f"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Perfect, I like a skin suit with some fire! Hehehe!"/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="82b642b9ab6e4ba19bcfd1a7e9e8e44e"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"The blonde's eyes widen./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="642f3c67842bdfbc1ac46c9257b49985"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Then the title card appeared. "What it takes to be a hero!"/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="10e3ff6130090902ffa8211eb411cc63"Everyone tensed up, they may be angry with the blonde just now but that doesn't mean they wanted him to get attacked by a villain./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="13f826c773e6806b5d2616b49ca68f2a"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"The building Midoriya and All Might were on was then shown again as the greenette's scream could be heard. A playful tune was playing in the background. Midoriya was shaking. The camera zoomed all over the deflated blonde who looked unimpressed./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="1a833cf1c7e51495878d6337eae98a7c"'Who is he?! That can't be All Might, right?'/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="54b91299e45f5f38e3103c8d06a720a2"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Uh, I, wait who...What happened?! You deflated!"/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="34afed2ec1816bc495c60606be272f3c"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"The boy then looked left and right confused./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="f5faecd07424c5cec9f19f003cd3f2cd"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Where'd All Might go? You! You're not him! You're a fake! An Imposter!"/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="d4a1e9c95a0833df57afc077446b135d"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"The blonde just grunted./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="a41638b85897f894a296939928bad753"Midoriya face palmed. Of course it wasn't his fault he thought the skinny blonde was someone else, pretty much anyone would but knowing the truth did make him feel kinda stupid looking back./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="7c5b7198f13d9d334890ae8d2f54a886"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"I assure you that I am All MUghh—"/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="ee3fcd25c4bc6b85044eb51787d15164"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Before the blonde could finish a large pool of blood fell from his mouth./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="a9a3b1ce64611d8d9755842a525bff31"Everyone cringed as their eyes widened. One or two thought they might be sick upon seeing it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="10aa8640a07557de046a2d20fc441d85"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Midoriya screamed./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="3b81bd7635a221692a4c990580d9fabc"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"IMPOSSIBLE!"/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="7e3ee28f9eb4a09a02d1cc221f958c6e"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"An image of a kind of fat man at a pool appeared./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="8b03ab6b2f6b89457c80fb3b6cf6d58f"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"You know how guys at the pool are always sucking in and flexing and trying to look buff?"/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="4d6bcb0f817e5a542c834efa99f739f7"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"As he said this the man went from being fat to muscly as he held his breathe however he was clearly struggling./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="0c7c57ef1139b57a4af4dd9e6091c689"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"I'm like that."/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="e8d207a574ab31ddb50031c5ce1fc42a"Everyone stared at the screen shocked. They all turned to the blonde with one simple question in their eyes. 'is it true?'/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="e07e1dd196cba814e85c1a7bd281ec97"The blonde seemed torn when to everyone's surprise Midoriya stood up and walked to the back. They watched as he stopped before All Might. Mentor and Protégé exchanged looks in a wordless conversation. The blonde then looked away towards Gran Torino who nodded at him. Finally the blond sighed. "Ok."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="196b042660ddf098ce5cc73b5b8d6b9c"Steam rolled of him as he powered down, revealing his skinny form. The student body started at him speechless. Before anyone else could speak however Midoriya spoke up for the blonde./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="1eae11d623e4c36371962b2b7200f4fe""Regardless of how you look, you are the number one hero. It may be shocking to see you like this when we're used to your muscle form but that doesn't change the amazing things you've done and are capable of and none of us have any reason to dislike you for it." The greenette assured him. Slowly both classes chimed in their agreement making sure the blonde knew they still looked up to him. The once quirkless boy could swear he heard Kirishima and Kevin whispering something about 'manliness'./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="dd495748641b0446aaf565e7abf26e56""Thank you, young Midoriya" The blonde smiled at his protégé. The teachers were also smiling, seeing the boy help there colleague./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="b5652dfc0bc9185dfb36e119e77192b8"The greenette returned to his seat. "now if only I'd taken it so well at the time" he commented guiltily./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="5a7b70badb87fae847d03c57c546b66f"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"This can't be real!"/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="51ff9fcce15a4c34d994f31f73176c83"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"The boy was shaking in shock./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="2adc1cd2ffd4b69a75b125abe78123cc"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"No...I'm dreaming...All Might's a giant of a man that saves everyone. He defats all obstacles and wins the day with a fearless smile."/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="12b4d7e5189553bb735ada63c348e95f"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"The blonde sighed./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="cc7e6c275141fdcf2a93270c7a96cc91"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"There's plenty of fear behind that smile."/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="ebf987f8db3164fc66427843f6663471"The students took this in silently. Everything they thought they knew about the hero suddenly turned on its head. Sure they still supported him but this was a lot to take in at once./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="65e9b6b26530fa16b2920dae04776e16"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"The blonde sat down against the railing on the roof./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="ce9427ca79e90488e293c322e6fd32c2"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"I'm counting on you to keep your mouth shut. Don't go talking about this online or telling your friends."/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="16665ad85971bf33295468be93005854"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"huh?"/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="78d33e8558b2091b024cd7b4957abedd"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Suddenly the greenette recoiled violently with a shout of shock/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="b71e350bd92b3f21df25dcb54ebebe90""Huh? What's the matter?" Uraraka asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="2fa712963d82233def7934febf4f706b"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"The view cut back to All Might who lifted his shirt revealing a horrific injury in his stomach./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="7b59c5f4c76d8dbfc09f30ffab4ebc22"Everyone, teachers included, at least flinched seeing the wound. Some of the students looked away, feeling squeamish. Mineta ran for the bathroom likely to be sick, he returned a few moments later./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="71f2af988d537b4770c99f9329073dec""How do you deal with having that kinda injury?" He asked weakly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="510bfbed9787ffabde3fc4697e70c586""With a lot pain medication and berating from Recovery Girl." Joked the blonde, promptly being smacked upside the head by said heroine./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="fe4c4c4f8cf6f992d85c49117e72055a"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Pretty gross, right? I got this in a big fight five years back."/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="307446988be462799d8ae5ad872853a2"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"The camera zoomed in on the wound./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="3c37b6067b59657233f83b667ae013bc"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"My respiratory system was basically destroyed. I lost my whole stomach, all the surgeries have basically worn me out and it can't be fixed."/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="c2783fc6aae7c0846777608bfb7c9e3c"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"The two could be seen, Midoriya standing staring at the sitting man, both covered by shadows./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="e0cda8b4be886aebf9efad7364d6cee0"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Right now I can only do hero work for three hours a day."/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="448587da028a314fbcd4fcc2507e9ccf""Three hours?" Tsu questioned before turning his head to the blonde. "Then is that why you don't always show up to classes? Ribbit."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="b4286cf8b4c6429a49e742baacf0425d""Yes that's why." The blonde confirmed her suspicions./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="6c24c4df45e69ea40a5da503faf6040b"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"The rest of the time? This is what I look like."/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="9dd077324fc57c0a6c2f16b1c3ed3faf"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Midoriya gasped in shock./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="fa0fa4d4079b36771207b12528a2331e"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"No way. Five years ago? So does that mean it was the fight with Toxic Chainsaw?"/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="4294e2275cc77c487963ff5c2d762283"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Wow, you know your stuff...but no, that punk may have landed a few hits but he couldn't bring me down."/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="06f3b876fa94775948738d4aa9ad3f68"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"The city can be seen, people walking down the streets as the blonde talks./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="30a1db359628cdfb4fd8201451c42e4d"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Most of the world has never heard of this fight. I did everything I could to keep it under wraps."/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="c6542a6fe411eb7e526008bc795f1c17"'A villain who can seriously injure All Might? They must be terrifying.'/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="53312558387cbec11a44237be6c00070"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"The blonde looked up from the ground to the boy./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="9d9e8f89169548b2cc21063be93f95f4"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"I'm supposed to be the guy who's always smiling right? I'm the symbol of peace, people everywhere have to think I'm never afraid...but honestly I smile to hide the fear inside."/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="ac1e028db713980d68a32a9d1bde4b2e"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Midoriya stood gaping at the blonde./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="892b1ad2f87dffcd88c434ad4257dc8e"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"It's just a brave face I put on when the pressure is high. This job isn't easy."/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="016dd415fd9821bc1530729ae514887b"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Midoriya flinched./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="f33f8190d1363bce0a5752a3a98d8d3e"Jirou's eyes widened. "No...please tell me he didn't..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="d119fdffad2ba32f697e8524ddf0dea9"All Might sighed and looked away. "I did."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="a5e48b5e56da5f66ac6a5a41cdc7011f"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Pro heroes are always having to risk their lives. Some villains just can't be beaten without powers. So no I honestly don't think you can become a hero without a quirk."/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="ebc340f329d78c55658a734d3a4d9b31"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Midoriya stood there with a look of shock. His mouth quivered as he looked down. His voice sounded as though it would break./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="5337fb13899850892d67a25ca4441acd"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"I...I see."/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="0bc945f0d0686590669acadd5d2db45e"Both classes was stunned into silence. They were expecting some grandiose speech from the hulking gentle giant that would encourage the greenette but...instead some skinny man had destroyed their friend's hopes and dreams. Even Monoma wasn't being a dick about it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="fd36e8e81759e00e415d56b3fad5f32b"The blonde could feel a lot of his colleagues glaring daggers at him and he simply accepted it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="2d35fae26f26b6bdacd930561be93f14"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"The blonde got up and started to walk away./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="2a0a7cb8d2717d8396dab4b92a6a318b"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"If you want to help people, there are plenty of other ways to do it. You could become a police officer. They get crap because heroes capture most of the villains but it's a fine profession."/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="69cc75941af2b2ade7a109dd8d637875"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"The blonde paused at the door./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="4dbdf65db5e396046ed0305dc8938dfb"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"It's not bad to have a dream young man. Just...make sure your dreams are attainable, realistic...you understand?"/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="16e923380add572133df3a37da4b2dad"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"The blonde then left, shutting the door behind him as Midoriya stared at nothing./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="381d80a136cacf7460423da420d73cf1"Multiple loud smacks rang out threw the room as Recovery girl and Gran Torino yelled at the blonde while a certain teachers capture tape kept him from dodging any of the incoming hits. Gran could be heard muttering something about needing to make the blonde redo civilian interaction tests./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="9b2a3346dc4954dea46a0a5458b280cc"It was the right thing to do to tell the boy no but he went about it in one of the worst ways possible./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="079d5776988014c754a397d50a406512"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"As the blonde walked downstairs he made to reach for his pockets./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="0ea22382f603ef720b7abb1f9e37e59f"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Now lets get you to the station."/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="735f5968d2d54b1d68e8a18d85212fb3"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"The blonde gasped in surprise, realising his pocket were empty. He looked around all over before a loud bang sounded outside the window he was next to. A large cloud of smoke could be seen rising into the air. The blonde dropped the pocket he was holding./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="7ad93d32607b3398b95f9662fb038b0c"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Not good..."/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="221d4c33d32e4410664683bc5a0ef95c"A cold dread filled the room. 'Oh no...that slime villain got Bakugou, and he can make explosions...'/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="11d1c7bb5f609b51ce588a281cbb300c"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Midoriya stood there quietly. The explosion could then be seen again. The quirkless boys eyes widened and he rushed towards the stairs./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="c283eb5d23d961e768c642672fdaab0a"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"A villain! I wonder which hero will show!?"/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="f71c0f33c7c41900813071fc3b6de5ef"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Suddenly the blond could be seen again as his words rang through the greenettes head/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="fb95d79d51c2a66e958bfc205150b540"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Some villain's just can't be beaten without powers. So no I honestly don't think you can become a hero without a quirk."/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="0e8f5b7f0cd422c5884f4039daf2a853"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"The boy looked down as he slouched. He closed his eyes and just walked at a normal pace./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="7876a14c914147618e1b44e877008d35"Everyone felt bad for him. The amount of crap stuff he'd endured was just plain cruel./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="b49aa15fb8d9f46441676eb9c32f4a38"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Tense music started to play. All Might can be seen running as fast as his skinny form will allow towards a giant smoke cloud./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="6bd134872c95c18b908f9de3bd0839b0"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"A sign can be seen reading 'Tatooin Shopping District' 'Welcome'/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="c44ecaa0e9de4d3617f039b6aeed8742"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"A row of windows suddenly explodes. People can be seen running through a flaming street as buildings collapse around them./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="a381160da7aa1ddb32193c4cfb283bf3"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"It's a monster!"/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="6857a33fbf55bb75955d5357bec6785f"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Pro heroes, including death arms, can be seen running towards the danger. The camera pans up showing the slime villain. Bakugou can be seen struggling inside the villain./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="dbda04b4dd8bfa1d8b291f52ff9ada68""Oh no..." Yaoyorouzu whispered in shock. Said blonde just grunted, annoyed the others were seeing how weak he was. Ink felt her heart stop. Again./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="46bfff4660c81728282bc3d5b7f59905"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"He's taken someone hostage!"/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="b71045e98f6ab139407b6fc5d2767186"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Death arms pounds his fist together before running at the villain. /span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="c7fe00849be83229ac41de940fdafe00"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"How dare you prey on a child!"/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="df82290003b7ba74efd9fee5ebb1f2b1"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"The hero jumps in the air before coming back down with a solid punch. However his arm only sinks into the villain not making any impact./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="d4b0554ea5bc3b3c05adf5e6b6088916"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"What the hell is this!? Some kind of goo?!"/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="2c522fb9a2de05b1b93c4fac538d2026"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"A slimy appendage came swing down and threw the hero into a nearby wall./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="7d6dc5da46d68d7b98351de4a1644760"A lot of the pro's in the room cringed, having been hurt in a similar manner, it was not fun./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="389cb4fad537b50720e306dad53f1358"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"You ok Death Arms?" /span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="34b35f9cf21fc9909de07d8ae858a34a"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Heads up!"/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="2f1214457495eefe63a9a8612a3f881f"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Another appendage launched at the other two heroes./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="93b52ef4a6ed964f91fceb0537c0d0ba"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Heh, stay back or I'll snap his neck."/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="bc4f4cc9b7cf8620bddc12731147ede8"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"There was a lot of moment in the body. Suddenly Bakugou burst out yelling./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="d5be7d8e0b189c0138385496480b87b8"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"You picked the wrong guy to mess with! Im gonna send you back to whatever sewer you crawled out of!"/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="187bfb110d6fc8757ce425820bffaa62"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"As the blonde yelled he set off more explosions from his slime covered hands./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="5ddacf4fc65f61e7164ddf46fd597853"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Let me go!"/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="24e690e43e4166eb79319e5c44be9942"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"The blonde let off a massive explosion that filled the screen./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="bdac4f0c38706750a30cb80b3df2b87f"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"You got so much power. I really hit the jackpot! With a quirk like yours under my control I could take All Might down with one punch."/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="421a0c11a7e0cf853c35c77a181cfa43"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Slime shot up into the air./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="eb79f9390d859ce207f6ea66089b7e5e"Everyone severely doubted that. Bakugou's quirk was impressive and powerful but not to the point of being able to one shot All Might./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="ef4ab9170a721e0fe99e2fa65bf3337c"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Woah is that a special move? This dude is a legit supervillain."/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="b33112444573bbb306e208a4d646e023"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Its her! That new hero Mount Lady will stop him!"/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="28e6f11b7e1467ef91446f05da51a52e"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Said heroine could be seen running down the street with thunderous footsteps before suddenly stopping./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="f4e9ed925bad0b6be56357b15b63a941"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"My only weakness! I need at least a two lane road if I'm gonna make my way through here!/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="ed49a85b0c3758c04a94c8f119ea82c5"'it's just like Midoriya observed before.' Thought Iida./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="93ae1e9439d13167bd46ab27e66c2ebe"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Bakugou's cronies could be seen surrounded by the flames. Suddenly a wooden appendage grabbed them and pulled them away. It turned out to be Kamui Woods saving bystanders./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="503db381ca49a7edd81e636a7d0a8bd9"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Fire and wood don't exactly make a good combination. I'll let someone else stop this guy."/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="e463d5c8fa7b1107c81bee67a43c5a19"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Backdraft can be seen dealing with the fires./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="906cd4590a66c6d48652a1b34e41d8a1"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Don't look at me, I've got my hands full here. Where are those fire trucks? Can you guys get to it?"/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="9a5fa0647559919c83ff9ce43b3d1027"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Death arms spoke up./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="0580cdef6c32638f1c7bc6a70b367264"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Can't get a grip on his weird body, plus that's kids quirk is causing explosions left and right. This is a shutout, we got to rally and knock him out of the park somehow."/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="3cbc738e3f63401d1f38df2479e6ed69"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"The slime villain attacked once again and the heroes barely dodged./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="8caf0576db1897fb941c18293bbc5976"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Its no good, none of us have the right quirks to stop a villain like this."/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="3b06cbad34729de7b259cbf3684bf144""With that group of heroes and the situation they're stuck in...that truly seems like a hopeless situation." Kendo spoke up./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="f0c02ba3052e034d86662463b9678c7b"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"We'll do damage control until someone with the right powers shows up."/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="7e91aeb2e23fe21eae2632a125154205"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"There's still plenty of people to save!"/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="a5a11b13f0ec910545b5a911dec42813"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Don't worry! I bet every hero in the city is coming!"/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="f84e13f337cbd717cd4dd627d05d8149"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"'/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Im sorry kid, you'll just have to hold on a little bit longer.' "DAMN! If I only had more power I could blow this guy away!"/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="c741fac235e00d22e6368c592c931be2"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Um, this looks bad...maybe we should run?"/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="e9af84fe0c1295614c9e6b159b1af974"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Come on heroes! You got this!"/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="e654ace32c1c5e56fb32dc8504eb39f2"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"All Might finally arrived and clutched onto a nearby post panting heavily. He looked past the crowd and saw the villain before look of shock made its way onto his face. He had a flashback to his mid-air tussle with Midoriya./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="4998b2678f27dc4cd92b135ea6efc7d7"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Must have dropped him in the air."/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="ef1e5a2d673361b59e469cd0c29d64f3"Midoriya flinched, if it wasn't for his own selfish wants none of that would have happened. He felt Iida place a hand on his shoulder to reassure him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="1ba30f22b552c5c8ff6787716bb4a735"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"I was distracted, worrying about my time limit. I can't believe I made such a rookie mistake...and after lecturing that kid about what it takes to be a hero! I'm pathetic!"/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="26d3cb39284dd29428f5cd3e0f5ee6a6"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"The intermission played./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="a64b1fcb70f38b91b1350616cdb03bf7"Midoriya immediately jumped up to say something to that but was yanked to the ground almost as fast as he got up./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="a151685ddd8507f58feb444a0d340177""Sorry Middy but you hearing that line is a muttering storm waiting to happen and I'd rather this didn't take forever." Mike spoke up./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="8b4624a81851c0a091c3196df3c82112"The students collectively cringed hearing there teacher berate himself like that./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="bd27fb41a2331d33ea2e4720ebceebda"Gran Torino contemplated berating his old pupil but conceded that it couldn't be helped./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="edf247e075a6f805c4117e40522e94db"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Midoriya can be seen walking down the street staring at his notebook. It was open to the page on Kamui Woods. The words "So Cool" and "Best at holding back damage" could be seen as well as a decent sketch of the hero./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="d756a351788f681b109856e99fd21129""So much detail..." Kaminari said admiring his classmates work ethic, one he seriously lacked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="7c7a2972131958adc45e957f1e011ee5"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"He'll never be a hero, better to find out now instead of later I guess." /span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="14a09d61039f9dde3e3c4f1e746b5db9"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Midoriya flipped to the next page which had a drawing of Mt. Lady and just as many notes. There were notes on her moves and powers. There were also comments like "Sexy" and Huge!"/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="7c503814def6af63112b082b7dd4cf27"Sero started bursting out into laughter as Midoriya went flush./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="13a0b8bc4692ec27ed31376da738ec49""Oh my god, I know it's a sombre moment and all but we can't just ignore the fact Midoriya wrote down Sexy in his notebook."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="2ca4d01bab797e013ded2b74ea344649"Everyone got a giggle out of the note. Midoriya felt really awkward./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="90e88deab7eff692c5199120a54eee9a"Midoriya felt like he was gonna die of embarrassment at this rate, fortunately his homeroom teacher had mercy on him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="2becdc88af6b5daf12d381cc4f51d7b8""I fail to see what is amusing, it is a simple and obvious observation. Using her looks, while a controversial strategy, it is also an effective one for interrogation and bargaining."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="b9de47eaf1333f008c277aa2b4b6e019""Yes I've used my own looks to my advantage many a time." Nemuri added./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="d0f1062148a87d8b46047159caac3de7"Finally everyone turned back to the screen, though some were still a little giggly before remembering what was actually happening and immediately the sombre mood returned./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="89f684a490cdd509e051ee98d9f3d1a2"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Midoriya flipped the page one more time to the signature All Might had put in./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="9955c1be61cec19accbf08d7873feced"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Make sure your dreams are attainable."/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="96663d0123d7debb597663ab4d4c466e"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Finally Midoriya closed the notebook and sighed as he tried not to cry./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="f8a7e09efbccf9c460138d1f563b39ef"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Even All Might said it. A hero needs a quirk. Don't cry dammit! Deep down you knew this...all along."/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="e183bfdd17a88474e42f2b2cc5eb325a"Uraraka placed her arm around Midoriya and lightly pulled. He accepted and leaned his head on his friends shoulder as she rubbed his arm and comforted him. In her mind she was angry at herself for not meeting him sooner. She may not have been able to help that fact but she still didn't like it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="cb78c8bcb42f45cd763ec6a631975ef1"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Midoriya was seen walking in an empty black void, his shadow white and clothes and hair the only colour on screen./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="6b81ae623c875b7f60493f8929f6c55a"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"You've just been avoiding reality. That's why you were trying to so desperately to prove yourself wrong."/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="20acad7a498d41ec46cda423dbee56af"Everyone felt their hearts constrict a little at that. Midoriya was the last person they would ever expect to see like this and it hurt to watch. Hearing that specific line...it pissed Bakugou off, and not in his usual Bakugou anger either but an actual deep rage was felt by him for a moment. 'Fucking useless Deku.'/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="44a1b7177c1a496de30056d635d3c9bd"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"An explosion sounded causing Midoriya to look up and across the street. /span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="b79c19ec1cfcb253435d21600cd2fea8"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"That's strange. Is the fight from earlier still going on?"/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="9b1e580db94f20faceebfd4c307dc5b1"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"A heartbeat was audible in the background as Midoriya looked on with a frown on his face./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="1d8567acbd8c34825c0751d6bec02c17"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Why am I here? Did I subconsciously walk this way to check it out?"/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="073559a1e6b0610294026321b91dd690""He's so accustomed to his fanboy habits there what he naturally defaults to when his mind wanders." Commented Nezu./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="9b4c7ca1ec1073884865b966ded92aee"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"As the traffic light turned green Midoriya walked to the back of the crowd. He tried to see past the crowd./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="6aac6d3850826a73eda7a70eb9fd67b6"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"I shouldn't even stop, all my notes are useless."/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="cd8f95c75f836f0c80db079203586a45"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Suddenly Midoriya gasped in style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"It's the guy who attacked me! That can't be right, All Might captured him."/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="4d1bcbf66d4d5505e1206d94085cec9b"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"There was a flashback to All Might holding the bottled villain. Suddenly scenes went by one by one of the boy and the hero's airborne encounter. Each focusing on the hero's pockets until he was seen on the roof with the bottle missing. /span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="17056f2ede946e6f0c45d713ecdcf200"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"But the bottle...If he dropped it..."/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="9ca71b65ff241fd8dd5f97020e122d9c"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"The scene looked down from above Midoriya as the world curved around as if in a fisheye lens./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="134fc41cea8d0831fc19134cfcf7c3c1"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"That means...It's my fault."/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="32016095575e12588ba5d45584d58368"Midoriya flinched. Uraraka held her friend in a tight side hug trying to comfort him. She was angry at life in general that it was so cruel to her best friend./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="5fe9a591ddca6ffb81835d9f0c1b92e1"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Why aren't the heroes doing anything?"/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="f9d57258a32daccb29e826bc855864f2"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Why aren't the heroes doing anything?"/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="4730ea008e682fee9c6c25c08d4b91e3"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"It looks like they've met their match. Plus the villain captured a kid. Things aren't looking good for him."/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="e8ec26cc1282a3991a4960421d117c27"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Midoriya looked back towards the slime villain in shock./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="74294586fe40fa9d1db530f98402b8cd"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"He caught someone?! I wonder how long they've been in there..."/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="0245da7f50ccbadef9d15bbb71556559"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"A flashback played to Midoriya being attacked by the same villain./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="80d6dc0f1c352d4b083131109e10c4ae""Wait, I read about this. But didn't All Might stop this guy?!" Awase asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="e2198b1144e3ebb94a5519ea3ddaf892""Yeah that's what I read." Said Shishida./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="c15e8faeb2c1bdd211a8eb11b900c2c8""Wait what? But how can he do it if he's weakened right now?" Asked Komori./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="b70e612046ccd25cfa9002cdfb9f1a1a"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"How can they survive being suffocated like that? I thought I'd die after only a few seconds of struggling."/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="dd4da19321caa2b772f01bf4ead21cc1"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Midoriya had a hand covering his mouth./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="db55a13414dd3dba23e4d2d7fc864f0b"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Oh man."/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="41c1d449b2b965831edeef13d612f88e"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Wait, im confused. Isn't that the villain All Might was chasing earlier today."/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="ef70d20fee0a521704caffaba1ac47e0"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Midoriya's head swivelled to the people talking with a look of worry on his face./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="b5746c1e48f2f07b27bfb1501a696662""Why do you look so worried Deku?" asked Uraraka as he lifted his head off her shoulder./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="b538e54a527655a535f2d6fc23a6cf22""If word got out All Might failed to stop a villain, it would cause a panic." OB said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="411e38344f712d6238d5f86009e1b2b0"Most of both classes's eyes widened in surprise at that, they hadn't even considered that./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="b34d12edc8f527a23e3a270bb088ecfe"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"What?! All Might? No way he lost?! Where is he?!"/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="ccf3216344a87dd44dbc5c5055feadab"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Well can someone call him or something?"/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="dd18547bfdbdc1ae1e0adbfb843e7276"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Seriously! Why hasn't he shown up to help the heroes?!"/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="520f1c350581d501004493383b22ae9b"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Said blonde clutched his chest as he leaned over in pain. Midoriya had both hands over his mouth as he trembled slightly. The world started to black out around him as an eerie female voice could be heard humming./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="3b657a8f049cc99fdb57c171f9101b21"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Im the one to blame, he wasted his energy on me."/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="c32f54775310313f0813e17011c649e8"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"I'm worthless."/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="1e14e07d6f49523e771d792f003f2249"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"He can't power up yet...and none of the other heroes have the quirks to stop this monster."/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="5eaed43c766ee5a9d81e75ca8bfe4048"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"So pathetic."/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="f0a1cd0b2b723f0a5c9742a2d202ecf6"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Its my fault. I'm sorry. So sorry."/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="8153429d5401e8fc51712dd00979b6ca"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"I'm a disgrace!"/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="cb63a117626efda7242db7e16ac27cdb"It hurt everyone to watch two people they looked up to or were friends with attack themselves so much. 'You both share the same self-blame trait that's for sure' thought Gran Torino./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="d20046713edcbd3d99aeccbc55e4d5a5"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Help will show up and save the day im sure."/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="43ec144458f80f2e1cda425a1f5dbdbb"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"IM NOT A REAL HERO!"/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="18d8bf548296bea6f25ad5bdffae4b86"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Someone, a real hero will come soon."/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="f49fc564e402646912072acdf152adbf"All Might looked down at his pupil. 'Oh how right you were.'/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="9ed762391f0f6220e8acb7a15864414a"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Bakugou was seen struggling as Midoriya watched on, both hand clamped firmly around his mouth. The blonde angled his head down and looked straightforward opening his eyes, a look of fear etched onto his face as got close to finally running out of air./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="bdf33e074514a90e93b007b7bf8c7c1f"Both classes were stunned as Bakugou scoffed. 'Great, now they all think I'm as pathetic as him'./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="86ef16903c07dcc33ef765ec86b723b5"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Midoriya gasped underneath his hands in shock. The ground is seen as Midoriya's notebook falls onto it. Midoriya is seen running forward in a white void before all might and the pro's are shown with looks of shock on there face./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="2419a1b9a7e4cd8fb66af82eb7180196"Both classes looked on in shock, even some of the teachers were stunned by the boys sudden action. All Might, despite the situation let out a small smile because this was the moment things turned around for the boy./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="5706189c5c69b7973defbab1e1e33fd0"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Drums could be heard playing as Midoriya ran down the flame covered street. Midoriya is making clear noises of fear as he runs forward./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="1b311eb6d1936064e538005c46954089""Deku what are you doing?!" Asked Uraraka in shock./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="39f9b9fd08eda0dfe1a270b45271fefb"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"NO YOU IDIOT! STOP, YOU'RE GONNA GET YOURSELF KILLED!"/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="5a56cb24ab3e30197f9d376d40f644f2"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Not this brat again!"/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="207b1405b889ef1c4f9072d42751a93b"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Deku?!/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="87039392dec26839c9ae91fba1305324"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Midoriya's shows can be seen as he runs forward before the scene switches to his back then his face./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="756d07754ddbfd8fc527265342d0a149"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"What am I doing? Why am I running? Why can't I stop?!"/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="2b2b7f6a6ddedb16624faaf260e0efff""His instinctual reaction was to help, even after everything that had happened and what Bakugou had done to him...this kid..." Aizawa trailed off./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="1791f675d69be52798656a3fb8227ba1"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"The villain raised one of his appendages in the air ready to strike./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="f4344c55a14f60d7c89ca1754294afe0"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"You're toast kid!"/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="f39da697a511a86f3c41e90efbf1be5b"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"What do I do? What would a hero do right now?!"/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="18f1ed2c739296c87a0960fb6d2e6511"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Suddenly the page on Kamui Woods in Midoriya's notebook can be seen. One note is emphasized over the rest. 'Pre-emptive Binding Lacquered Chain Prison: Quickly stretch out arms (vines) to make the opponent flinch back and then use that moment to restrain them'/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="8b6b9836f0797d4e8faf5066ba5e03d1"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Page 25, right!"/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="1c789d468e8971771b7662fb3899a487"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Midoriya takes off his backpack before throwing it right at the slime villain./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="67e0e1769241a9a6ad6dd08296dd3a99"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Take this!"/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="09ecd785c2ff554ab64b437f8a6170ef"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"The book connects and one of Midoriya's notebooks falls out hitting the villain in the eye./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="2264d0b2a050209a4d16d4b237868bc4""Way to go Midoriya, using that nerd knowledge!" Exclaimed Kaminari./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="f25fd2cae9e5c5f8fcd319ed07f7ffa3"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"The hit gave Bakugou a moment to breathe which the blond immediately took. Midoriya finally makes it to the blonde./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="b75cde6fcaf04d8c37a6a1bf12eb416e"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"KACCHAN!"/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="dea42073415f1896caf34e5352f49812"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"What the hell?! Why are you here?!"/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="dff75b2a460396eb3f16ec8d78dfda88"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"I don't know... my legs... they're just sort of...moving!"/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="f74256c75f9e4a894d2cb002d4759a64"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"The greenette's perspective was seen as he desperately scooped at the slime trying to dig the blonde out./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="16774a68257512f383c878e4633d611c""You know that won't work!" Bakugou shouted at Midoriya./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="e2133a99262fa42fdb47eee02175ec85""I know, I was panicking ok?!" The greenette explained./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="eccc6e6fdf541e5424bbc5bb06bdabdb"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"I don't know why I did what I did..."/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="d3170ac126d51a8484217e88ce674576"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"The boy was seen from the side as flashback played behind him while he scooped./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="4eda34ac500453057a5d9ab73cc0bf24"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Sorry kid, its not gonna happen."/em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="5932df5f23a2770aa22ad3195f325a50"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""/em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Im the one to blame."/em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="aa16fc172b426b422991ce4f807177ec"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""/em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"You really think they'd let someone like you in when they could have me?!"/em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="13c38ab8499b68759628ee6a470b696d"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""/em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"He's the coolest in the universe!"/em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="41b3a386872da0420fb55a860557381c"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""/em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"KACCHAN!"/em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="b7b4669fe88f2ebe310b74cdad28e1d3"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""/em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I honestly don't think you can become a hero without a quirk."/em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="02dd5ba4589b64b45cfc985c072ef1f5"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""/em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I've wanted to be a hero ever since I was little."/em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="0d53e3783004ec1956daa18f09d2392d"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""/em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"There's always a smile on his face, no matter how bad things get."/em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="afab70a4f57a2a4ae911664f2ee34d09"The room all collectively flinched a little. It hurt to see everything the greenette had gone through all at once like that./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="09451c7edc92b574f53360bdbbfcc9d4"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Maybe it was the look on his face..."/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="88a3bec8275c1b60dcf51a4601973b7f"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Midoriya can be seen, a very shaky smile on it as tears streamed down his face./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="dc2d6669d5a13674528e7f6496d040fa"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Kacchan...I couldn't just stand there and watch you die!"/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="533e671a11c25003ca2a905b82b811c9"The impact of the boys word was already felt in the room, if there was any doubt from the pro's before that the boy would become a hero one day, it was gone./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="3659241f579dff53e60fae1ed984cd09"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"All might grunted in surprise. Bakugou could be seen struggling again./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="886aa49368a9d6a2aa6512be58302b55"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"GET THE HELL OFF ME!"/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="a9d63f0c1dfd4b6b8288f4a2cba5f3da"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"All Might's arm began to bulk up./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="bfa599780e2ca75ccfa25626fd1d8ea2"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"I have to do something...no matter the cost!"/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="e89d5ee10f0d35621a7bf3bc63555d82"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Just a little bit longer kid...and im done playing with you!"/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="1c829b98bd70e924d0bb5c3850ba3d24"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"The slime villain raised an appendage high in the air ready to slam it into the greenette. The pro's rushed forward./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="c151314079cdf4019e40f828b851500e"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Save the boy! This thing will kill him."/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="31b0036ed1344e4f1a214de2929c8a19"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Suddenly a crater was seen in the ground as the slime appendage looked like it was right about to hit Midoriya. Only smoke could be seen./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="fbb3d695b06a9c4a937ceeb5fc1a4bb3"Everyone felt there heart stop. Sure the two boys were there but it was easy to forget that seeing them on the screen./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="037d5da48076d3ff19c0fa51a54f0f6f"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Fortunately Midoriya was seen with his arms raised in defence./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="f3b96271b4d339b5b7f5f8a7b2cc2888"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"I really am pathetic."/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="5d5fc5ce05221ab303ffef7b8a2729d1"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"The boy looked up in shock to see the hulking blonde blocking the attack./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="b18ab841aaa7d8ad7a1a09f652ce3d01"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"All might...but..."/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="7f4f75236b1f5bf8dccda58709e1a00a"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"I told you the traits that make a great...champion."/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="4cd13a92a53592b83ba29f7df3f243a9"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"The blond lifted his fist up from the slime and broke free./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="89e92125d7af2d90d9aa17276b4c0254"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"But I see now I wasn't living up to my own ideal!"/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="8c5fc51a87a6d248bab7ba8d64a5d40d"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Bakugou and Midoriya looked on in shock. All Might grabbed bakugou's hand inside the slime./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="4cef100ae13d1a5a552ed61e36e4b875"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Pro's are always risking their lives! That's the true test of a hero!"/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="75bf698c8229b740bce82992aceee358"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Damn you All Might!"/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="b335b0bed1eb0168a1d146c30f673635"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"The villain went to attack but.../span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="9e732102448a63d776a36d37cae502c3"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"DETROIT...SMASSSHHHHH!"/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="2779bf8041b4bd7d4595ab8fb38faa42"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"The punch connected completely blowing the villain away. The wind generated from the punch hit with the force of a hurricane, immediately putting out the fires. Mt. lady had to use herself as a barrier to keep bystanders from flying off into the distance. A massive tornado of wind was created by the sheer force of the punch./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="9aead1966df3e882ca0168a49288e226"Everyone just looked on with shock./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="feaab4cacb186c5db2c9c2c17a220007"'so...cool...' Thought Mineta./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="eee075d27ce269c0f77950eea53cd4b9"A part of recovery girl wanted to get the blonde into trouble for overexerting himself but in this situation she supposed it couldn't be helped./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="beea2084e0ed8144f9fbf54d22deaf68"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Steam flew off the blonde's hand as he panted. Suddenly rain started to descend on the crowd./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="0ad3ccd0c2bcc2a3c044addcd4214bba"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"It's raining..."/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="6ea68d59e8bd0be216556f2692416938"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Don't tell me all that wind just now was..."/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="22008dd944da506053c53fce3aa84e14"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Midoriya and Bakugou were seen lying unconscious on the ground./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="9840439ca4764871dcde52080183e0ed"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Look at the clouds! They're moving!"/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="e00870216c2987dc3970c2cd3e3b0aae"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Death arms started in shock./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="6e2c7dd40df13f538344092bb8bc6517"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Holy crap, he changed the weather."/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="9cff7f0e6e818ff00fd9b21a31a5bca3"'I'm supposed to one day match up to that?' Midoriya thought. It was a daunting challenge but he knew he was up for it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="3fc39f30420e41cf345f25bf9560ea5c"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Did that really just happen?!"/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="2bc33d26e4df78f2f56498ec690a28fc"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"All Mights theme began to play as said man wiped the blood from his mouth and smiled for the crowd./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="ac478902d23a0b67d0c37913b4be65c1"Both classes cringed slight at the reminder that the blonde was hardly as healthy as he looked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="578085590b4bc507ba65fd10fc869c2d"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"He changed the weather with a single punch like it was nothing!"/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="e50ff283706621950a50309e3e28b69e"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"All might saved the day again, he's amazing!" /span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="6b10cfa536cc10c61c04030f6f9051ab"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"The blonde stumbled back a tiny bit before raising his fist high into the air as the crowd cheered. The blonde however didn't focus on them, turning to look at Midoriya./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="a3f5eaabc95f41614fa550760ee20883"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"After that, the heroes collected all the scattered mounds of sludge and the villain went into police custody where he belonged."/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="3148ea12d8d2d24675e5898b9f690cd2"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Midoirya looked as All Might had his picture taken before fliching as Death Arms and Kamui Woods were seen berating him./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="217372542d5ffab909e6738c8cae890f"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"You moron! Do you have a deathwish?!"/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="eeb88d0aa8e5dd6384c6587e79dfd665"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"There was absolutely no reason to put yourself in danger like that."/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="f8c05bf8e8c631e96c3cb2a002881559""What?! If Deku hadn't ran in im not sure Bakugou would have survived." Uraraka exclaimed, annoyed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="2cb22cb159a63a7de4ccf454d962b210""Be that as it may, while from this perspective what Midoriya did was both impressive and most likely necessary, from their perspective all they saw was a kid running towards someone who was clearly not afraid of attacking and potentially killing others." Nezu explained calmly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="664b30cea3f937f6888319056bf999aa""But why did none of the newspapers report it?" Asked Shoji./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="723743489993dafd5d84a5f270e9109c""Well the heroes probably requested that was kept out so people didn't copy Midoriya and end up with less successful results." Snipe said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="e990d5f84c657556b5084cd32aa6b7c4"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"I got chewed out by the heroes big time, while Kacchan was praised for his bravery."/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="8a6cacd6d2b60ccd7fb894b6ac2bcde0"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Man your tough kid, and that quirk is something else. When you wanna go pro head over to my agency first. I'd love for you to be my sidekick while your training."/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="fe22350135c8956a40fc1e33ec9bc69d"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Bakugou however wasn't listening and instead just looked over at Midoriya with a glare./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="54875c041531a2612c4ec08562835d74"'He's still just angry with Midoriya...' Tokoyami had the overwhelming urge to slam his palm into his face./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="414d9b6ffbd4db8c60165b17c205720e"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"People could be seen walking about the streets. Someone watching coverage of the fight. Some relaxing on the beach. Midoriya could be seen walking in a suburb. Internally he sighed./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="e7a112ba8af5f68c183e367faec8e002"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"I wanted to apologise to All Might but he was swarmed by interviewers. I didn't want to interrupt/span. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"I could always try to send a message through his website when I get home"/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="8f5e080834ed3fcce271cd6bec3e6135"'I doubt that would work.' Thought Todoroki. As far as he was aware no heroes ever actually checked their inboxes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="cfb2a978beb45d11ce81452a13d0d385"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"DEKU!"/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="df3d0c47dbb1830437bfc1564a98773b"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"The greenette turned around to see Bakugou rushing towards him./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="e161c1fc476110354e9c89e3f941a38f"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Kacchan?"/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="575c50f26bfadda9587f69e9abcd931f"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"The blonde stopped, somewhat out of breathe./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="afd5b34e27c38337fc83bfa72a517055"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Listen. I would never ask for a weakling like you to help me." /span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="36473fffdcbd89b671717aebe77cdfbc"'Dammit Bakugou...' everyone facepalmed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="9ff63f3573290a94666c408cdf10f9db"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Don't think you can look down on me! Huh, Got that!? I was fine by myself! You're just a quirkless failure who won't even cut it as a rent-a-cop! You didn't help me! You did nothing, don't forget it! I DON'T OWE YOU ANYTHING!"/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="aec73d509f79fbefd25cd2df63a50f2d""We really need to get him some counselling sessions." Sighed Ectoplasm. "That pride of his is way to over inflated."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="9efb67ad9d4b9825b1ed8dacce223d08"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"What was that?"/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="2c1404776c19c652b025ce1d289c2da8"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Midoriya stared on confused before his face went neutral./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="a1997d5d830616845afd89ed2aa95081"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Kacchan is right though, it's not like I actually did anything to help today but...at least I tried."/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="8ae68b434fb13d6e8adb8f2d0a233ddf""That's not true Deku! He might've suffocated if not for you." Uraraka said. Bakugou growled./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="5babb5785101afad203919ea90853eaf"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Guess now I should get back to giving up on my dreams."/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="2d043d763c754fa8a67af7427451b7f7"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"I AM HERE!"/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="8e88232f86fdc54fbe330e80cb7c79c5"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Suddenly All Might rocketed in front of Midoriya in his buff form casuing the boy to scream./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="bad8d3ecf4d5a952faca26284c542fb7"Half the room jumped in surprise at the sudden entrance. "Holy crap he's fast!" said Kaminari./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="9a11d1c350c0d0185f3709d5a6a1830b"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"All Might! Why are you here? How did you get rid of all those reporters?"/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="0d752a62beeb9ed12e3cdbc28a90759a"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"HAHAHA! I stand for justice! Not soundbytes!"/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="9c4c50b2595119fb6ffc426be854f9a3"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"The blond started to flex./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="ba601da828ded8012e5c8c3470c33f1b"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Because I! I am all Mughgg!"/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="6a2f01c5f3f8efb8a1c2e25945eab48a"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"And the blonde reverted to his skinny state causing Midoriya to scream again./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="af54656abf0548734a462c2768786ed8"The teachers just rolled their eyes at the man's theatrics while recovery girl smacked the blonde for the hundredth time in the last 40 minutes. If this kept up he would have more bruises than everyone in the room combined. The students/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="cce598d28e262a82857d9b411b5357cc"flinched seeing the transformation once again. It was just so new to them that it was hard to take in./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="24b48f4e9ab36e10200d92158061e768"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"The blonde coughed a little before finally talking again./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="39d94092e3a3f5b036c73628fee88816"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Young man, I came here to thank you and also to discuss your question from earlier. If you hadn't told me about your life, if you hadn't run into that fight...I would have been a worthless bystander watching from the crowd. So thanks!"/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="94d1a71c25ed9cd7f2efbf338b77f024""So zat means Midoirya running in really did save Bakugou then!" Said Aoyama./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="d15129dc301940c863ca7117da825f44"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"No! It was my fault he was there to begin with. I got in the way of your hard work. I wasted your energy and not to mention your time."/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="8ee8c46c5773922de1b524990ad0fd17"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"I'm not done."/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="6bdd940fdd8c0d3a0518bf536d2f1d79"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"All Might's face could be seen up close./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="08661e4f431548b8d630b1b78c92868c"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"You told me you didn't have a power so when I saw this timid quirkless boy try to save a life, it inspired me to act too."/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="0ff1e4ce1e426f4091ac8250b58109d3"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Midoriya looked up in surprise as orchestral music started to play in the background./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="3645aba496ecc0d1b62c5ee418c087c8"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"There are stories about every hero, how they became great. Most have one thing in common..."/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="57b281b73dc46f802c2ccb900d448cc8""hey that's just like what Bakugou said in the first episode..." Mina pointed out./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="ead87f36da731669051cac89ab58c1dc""I think this may be a turning point for him" said Yaoyorouzu with a small hearing the music./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="bf8eb64b02aa977b2364c47f63a2bea3"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"A flashback of Midoriya running towards the slime villain can be seen./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="d81fc45c1403072d2a82c731e81bdca8"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Their bodies moved before they had a chance to think. Almost on their own."/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="f5373906e1bfaee52a5076f2fe0b2725"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Midoriya gasped. His mouth started to qiver as his eyes glistened and he looked to the ground. He was clearly about to start crying again./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="351ee6a04bf5db5c7bc9b6044fba81c8"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"For some reason, I remembered my mother's words in that moment."/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="2e945315dc09b7cca9659032d238ddad"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"The boy clutched at his chest as he leant forward, tears in his eyes./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="5cd6c0c2da78404fd6ec201510b4f248"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""/em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Im sorry Izuku! I wish things were different"/em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="74818b31910cfc7c8a0ed04e56156dd3"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"And today, that's what happened to you."/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="6b7cefac2574f5d9e0516eb71cd09eaf"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Midoriya's leant forward enough to drop off the scene as the music started to swell up./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="1f35403ff320c2ca3513c41e5c92f5b7"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"You never told me Mom..."/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="ef3873a92aaa119058829d398ff9cfb8"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"The scene of Inko hugging young Midoriya could be seen again./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="e02075a261004b3163e553aa8fe71ab5"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Back then...the thing I wanted you to say..."/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="319c2c49d5aade58ffed2a2afbf4c0a4"'Say it All Might...'/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="9fc0b73735d394070b297c85d000fe30"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Finally the boys legs buckled from under him and he started to kneel./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="b130a3639e8ec3e56203901b60977f4f"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"The words I needed to hear..."/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="b302098fd7f8f13ab4f8216ff6c4358f"'Please! Tell him...'/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="7252895b7148d33e3b70694d5ad728d7"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"The blonde's hair started to sway to the side as the wind picked up. He was seen standing over the kneeling Midoriya with the sunset behind them./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="76794b00c5ddc7f5d5aa19dbd04b061c"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Young man...You too can become a hero!"/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="58356f81f93de76ca50bc62e4d7ecdc2"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Midoriya's tears streamed down his face as he cried. /span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="89a09945787e89fdc38555dc5dd3548e"Uraraka put her arm around the boy and Iida placed a hand on Midoriya's shoulder. Midoriya looked up into his blue haired friends eyes which seemed to hold a single message "This was deserved, he could be a hero and one day, he would be."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="cc19e1e1ce7d84da9f6728d9fe3d5fba"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"The camera panned up in to show the city as the older Midoriya's voice was heard./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="2e3e528cc953af44593a2830791fb02d"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Dreams can become reality. Oh by the way I forgot to mention that this is the story of how I become the world's greatest hero."/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="6951511aa52be953ef668b6eeb3b1dc8"'WAIT WHAT?!'/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="ca58793666d8b4b74403876864c8f6ab"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"And finally the outro played./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="24da7edf6ab0b4f6fd049c39e8c57ac0"Everyone stared at the screen in shock. Uraraka then took her friend into a hug proper./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="0ba2ab2e5b1807e1b8a35f11b913010f""You hear that Deku, you will be hero!" She exclaimed secretly. Everyone else sans Bakugou and Monoma also gave the boy positive encouragement even if they were jealous of him. After all they were all aiming for the same thing./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="a4070ca0213f20e94f5df4fb007dd68c"Toshinori felt a massive swelling of pride for the boy who was...currently having a massive a panic attack?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="c970ed45f5cab342f699ad781321ad2d""Sure being the greatest hero could mean being the next number one like all might but it might not mean that. It mean might I die doing a massive heroic act and it's just a commemorative title or..." before he could continue he had a pink hand mouth cover his mouth./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="2da10e6a595166ede18d9aeb2f25966a""Calm down Midoriya, you worrywart! I really doubt it will be anything that bad. We won't know unless we keep watching right?" Asked Mina, trying to calm him down. The boy looked at her then nodded./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="421a12ddafc728a77fb1fc722375a29d""Right!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="5e495da96e0ebad932a7da4b570c8f3b"" Alright like last episode you only got 10 mins." OB said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="5e495da96e0ebad932a7da4b570c8f3b"Once everyone was ready OB press play for the third episode./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="5e495da96e0ebad932a7da4b570c8f3b"" Next episode here we come!"/p 


End file.
